My Friend from the Stars
by King of Heroes Gilgamesh
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were 8 years old. But Percy has 2 secrets: 1. He's an alien with superpowers and 2. He's in love with Annabeth. But Annabeth is oblivious to these secrets. Can love bloom between the two? Or will they remain forever friends to each other? Mortal-ish AU. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi guys and gals! My true Author's note is at the very end of the page so please read it. And please do forgive me for the and bad grammar and wrong spellings(I am just a mortal) Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **Star light, star bright**

~August 18~

Third Person P.O.V

It was a quiet night for the single woman Sally Jackson, owner of the successful company Jackson Enterprise, while she was taking a stroll in one of her vacation houses in Kansas. She just went through a divorce about 2 months ago with Poseidon after she caught him in bed with another woman, and the separation was finalized just a week ago. They had no children even after 7 years with Poseidon which was both a relief and a sadness for Sally because she always wanted to have a baby.

"Maybe that's why he slept with another woman…. but that doesn't justify adultery!" Sally said out loud

Mulling over her thoughts, Sally looked up at the dark starry sky. It was glittering with thousands of stars and one of them was quite bright that it caught Sally's attention.

'Maybe it's a wishing star?' Sally thought.

The star was getting brighter and brighter with each passing second, so Sally decided to just make a wish on it.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…. I wish that I had a son, even if I adopt, just to feel the feeling of a mother, just to have someone to fill the emptiness, just to have someone in that lonely pent house back in New York." Sally wished to the bright star.

As Sally kept on looking at the star, she realized that it wasn't only getting brighter, but also getting closer…. and closer…. until it was big enough to identify that it wasn't a star….it was meteorite… heading straight towards her.

"That is definitely bad!" Sally screamed while running towards the basement of her vacation house.

She was able to reach her basement just in the nick of time until she heard a loud *BOOM*

Sally waited for 30 seconds until she felt that she was alive and safe and went out of the basement. Her house was still intact, but it had a giant hole on the roof.

"Guess it was a small meteorite?" Sally said while entering her house

The meteorite made a hole from the second floor right down to her kitchen. It was smoldering with a hissing sound of being cooled down by the temperature. It was shaped like an oblong, with a metallic look and rune like symbols engraved on it.

"That's a weird looking meteorite." Sally said as she kept on approaching it.

The meteorite suddenly opened which cause Sally to run back to the living room and hide.

"Please tell me this is a dream!" Sally screamed while looking at it from the sofa. She kept on staring at it until she heard a loud baby cry coming from the meteorite.

"Huh?" Sally said.

When she heard a baby's cry, she immediately went to the meteorite and saw a crying baby inside it which made Sally gasp in disbelief.

"Waah! Waah!" The baby cried and cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally exclaimed while she picked the baby up from the meteorite.

"Shh, easy little one, no ones going to hurt you, shh" Sally cooed to the baby trying to calm him down.

The baby slowly stopped crying and opened his small little eyes. They were sea green and twinkling like the stars in the sky.

"Aren't you adorable!" Sally said with a smile as she kept on cradling him.

The baby reached out to Sally in a cute way and laughed. The sight of it made Sally laugh as well.

"I can't believe that the "star" I wished would actually have you inside it little one. To think that wishes do come true!" Sally said to the baby.

And from there, Sally made a vow.

"I'm going to be your mother, I will raise up with all my love as if you were my own child, I will teach you how to love others as well, my little…. Perseus, Perseus "Percy" Jackson!" Sally said.

Baby Percy squealed a laughter when Sally gave him a name.

Thus, begins the life of Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

 **Years later and awakening**

Third person P.O.V

Sally moved to New York after the adopting Percy in order to raise him and just like she promised, she raise Percy with love and affection a mother would give. As Percy was growing up, he knew that he was different from other kids, from other adults. And Sally knew that too. Why you ask? Well here are the things:

At 10 months old, Percy can already stand, walk, and run.

At 1 year old, Percy can talk, read and write perfectly.

At 2 years old, Percy was able to speak, read and write different languages just from reading a foreign to English translation book.

At 3 years old, Percy can do advanced math.

At 4 years old, Percy's…. special powers started awakening, his super vision and hearing.

It was that one time in kindergarten where Percy was playing with some of his friends and he suddenly heard very loud and jumbled noises which cause him to cover his ears in pain. When the teacher approached him to check if he was alright, Percy saw the teacher's organs, and skeleton, which caused him to close his eyes and run to the nearest bathroom and lock the door. The teacher ran after him in concern.

"Percy! Are you alright? Please unlock the door and let me in?" The teacher pleaded

"Ahhhh" Percy just screamed in pain. He could hear the world screaming at his ears and see different spectrums of light all at once.

The teacher immediately dialed for Sally Jackson. She was the only one Percy would listen to when Percy gets his tantrums. Sally arrived a few minute later.

"Percy? Honey, can you please open the door? Mommy's here" Sally asked.

Percy opened the door and hugged Sally, but the screams still wouldn't stop.

"It hurts mom! It really hurts! The voices, the lights!" Percy cried.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, mommy's here" Sally said as she hugged Percy.

"I can hear them, it's too loud!" Percy kept on crying.

"Then focus on my voice, pretend it's an island and swim towards it" Sally said.

Percy focused on Sally's voice. The noises were slowly fading and after a few seconds, they were gone. It was at this moment that Percy looked up to Sally.

"Thanks mom." Percy said with a sniff.

"Anytime Percy, know that I'll always be here ok?" Sally said.

Percy just nodded his head and went back to the teacher and apologized. The teacher hugged him saying that she's glad that he's safe.

But this wasn't the end of Percy's special abilities. The others started to awaken at the age of 5 to 8 which are:

Super strength: Percy found out about this when he accidentally pulled out a tree right down its very roots when he was tending the garden at the Sally's greenhouse in the roof top of their pent house.

Super speed: Percy found out about this when he saw Sally accidentally drop the vase she was carrying, Percy was far from Sally at that time, but he managed to run up to Sally and caught the vase before it hit the floor. Shocking both them.

Heat vision: Percy discovered this while he was practicing his telescopic and X-ray vision. He got so focused and it was a little hot outside when he accidentally incinerated one of the garden plants. He had to do 1 week of chores as penance for it.

Cold Breath: Percy discovered this while he was drinking soup, it was scalding hot that he blew on it to cool it down but ended up freezing it.

Invulnerability: Percy discovered this when he was doing an arts project. He was cutting some paper when he accidentally miscalculated and cut his finger… well it was supposed to cut his finger, but it ended up breaking the scissor.

Flight: Percy discovered this out of curiosity, he was jumping high up with his super strength until he felt in control of his entire body and just shot through the skies. He was late for dinner that night and he got grounded, but hey at least he got to circle the world, right?

In the four years that took place with his powers awakening, Sally told Percy of his origins, how she found him, and how she promised to the stars that she will be his mother.

"I'll understand if you hate me for keeping this a secret from you, and I'll understand if you can't accept me as your mother." Sally said in a very sad voice that was near to breaking to a cry. Sally doesn't know what to do if Percy suddenly rejected her and hated her.

"Mom." Percy said.

"Yes sweetie?" Sally replied.

"I don't think I'll ever hate you. And you'll always be my mother" Percy said

Sally hugged Percy tight after that.

"And now I'm hungry, can we eat?" Percy asked making Sally laugh.

"Of course, dear." Sally said

And the mother and son duo resumed their daily lives, albeit with Percy being a superkid.

 **A chance encounters**

Third person P.O.V

8 years old superkid Percy Jackson was sitting in his desk while drawing a dragon in his new sketchpad. He was always the number 1 kid in school, in terms of both academics and sports, and was friendly with everyone…well almost everyone, because he absolutely hates bullies, and his school has quite a few of them. None of them touched him though because one of the biggest bully, Mark, punched his face once and the bully ended up with a sprained arm. That's the perk of having invulnerability, you don't get physically hurt. And so, he became a protector of the weak in school and all of them would come to him when they get bullied.

The Ms. Maria our teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today whom I would like you all to welcome!" Ms. Maria said.

Percy looked up from his drawing and saw a girl enter. She had curly blond hair and cute face, but what took Percy's attention was her eyes, stormy gray eyes that looked like it was calculating a million things all at once. Percy even imagined that they may have the same super visions that he had, but of course that was impossible.

"Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase! And my dream is to become an architect when I grow up!" Annabeth said out loud to the class.

Some of the students said hi back and nodded while some of them just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Percy just stared, trying to figure her out (not checking her out!)

Ms. Maria began to tell the class on how to treat the new girl with warmth which is what she always tells the class every time there's a new student.

"So, Annabeth, are you from New York?" Ms. Maria asked.

"No miss, I'm from San Francisco, I moved here because my dad transferred work." Annabeth answered.

"I see, I'll assign your seat now…where can I?" Miss Maria started scanning until her eyes locked on to my seat. "Ah, you'll be desk mates with Percy over there!"

Wait…. What! Okay, Percy may be the number 1 in school, he maybe friendly with almost everyone, and he maybe the protector of the weak against bullies but his interaction with them goes only as far as a thank you from them and an anytime from him. He was a little socially awkward because of his superpowers and can't strike up a good conversation unless it involves drawing, and most of the kids in his school don't draw.

"Um…. sure?" Percy said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Great! Make sure Annabeth feels welcome here alright?" Ms. Maria said to Percy

"And don't worry Annabeth, Percy is a good kid, you are in safe hands." Ms. Maria said to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and walked towards Percy's seat. Percy moved to the left to give some space.

"Hi!" Annabeth greeted Percy as she sat down next to him.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said with a little stiffness in his voice.

"Percy? Your name is quite uncommon to hear." Annabeth said.

"Ah, I prefer Percy than my real name, Perseus." Percy explained.

"Oh! Like the Greek hero?!" Annabeth asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um, yep." Percy answered.

"I love Greek mythology! Who's your favorite Greek god/goddess? Mine is Athena!" Annabeth said.

"Mine is Poseidon, but my mom hates that name because it's the name of her ex-husband. I like the sea though. Calm and clear, sometimes stormy and raging." Percy answered now with new enthusiasm in him.

"I see, so we're rivals when it come to this huh?" Annabeth teased.

"Rivals?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, because Poseidon and Athena hate each other because of their issues about Athens and…" Annabeth explained.

Wow, this girl is going full nerd with the Greek mythology stuff. But for some reason, it didn't annoy Percy, he somehow found her cute with her passion for Greek myths and ended up not hearing a word she said.

"That's why were rivals" Annabeth said.

"Huh?" Percy said snapping out from his daze. How in the world did he miss every single word she said even though he had super hearing!

"Did you even hear a word I said?!" Annabeth asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Um… you might have lost me there for a while" Percy answered honestly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled "You're quite a…. Seaweed brain!" Annabeth said.

Percy's eyes widened "Seaweed brain!".

Annabeth laughed at Percy's reaction and said "Yup, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm number 1 here in academics!" Percy bragged.

"Really? Even though you have the attention span of a goldfish?" Annabeth said while laughing.

Percy gritted his teeth together and said "Okay, let's see what you got oh so Wise Girl!"

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"Yeah cause you like Athena, and you sound like a know-it-all! So, I'll call you wise girl!" Percy said.

"Oh, you are not going to…" Annabeth began to retort.

"Percy and Annabeth, it's good that you two are getting to know each other but can you please do that after class?" Ms. Maria said.

The entire class laughed while both Percy and Annabeth went red from embarrassment. Class continued for the time being.

 **Let the friendship begin**

Third Person P.O.V

Percy had to use the restroom and Annabeth went to the cafeteria first. There lots of kids but Annabeth managed to find an empty seat. She was eating while drawing in her own sketchpad in peace until.

"Never seen you around here, are you a new kid?" A voice asked.

Annabeth looked up from her sketchpad and saw 5 boys. Annabeth's instincts scream danger the whole time, but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes, my name is Annabeth Chase." Annabeth answered.

They started laughing and their leader said "Oh? Mine's Mark. And you're in our table."

Annabeth looked around and saw that there were no empty seats left.

"Um I can share if you want?" Annabeth asked. She was just trying to be friendly because she's the new kid, but again her instincts are telling her that what she's doing is dangerous.

*Slam* Mark slammed his hand on the table causing Annabeth's drink to spill all over her sketchpad.

"Okay Annie, let me say it straight then, GET OUT OF OUR TABLE!" Mark suddenly shouted.

The entire cafeteria became silent and everyone was staring at them. Some had eyes of pity, while others had interest. Annabeth herself on the other hand was fuming with rage.

"You ruined my sketchpad!" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't give a rat's ass about your sketchpad, but I do care that you get out of the table now! Or else we'll force you out." Mark said arrogantly.

Annabeth was about to go for a slap until

"Really Mark? You really want to do this to one of my friends? Especially when I'm here?" Percy said to Mark as he placed Marks in a "buddy lock".

Mark and his gang's face instantly paled when the heard Percy. Annabeth on the other hand was confused as to why they suddenly looked nervous.

Mark was only staring at the table right now deathly scared and asked "Sh….she's….you…you're friend Pe..Per…Percy?"

"Yup" Percy said.

"Oh…. hahaha….I see…..um…We'll…leave you two in peace then." Mark said.

"Good choice." Percy replied and released the lock. Mark and his gang immediately ran out of the cafeteria. Leaving a grinning Percy and a confused Annabeth.

"Sorry about that. That was Mark, the biggest bully in school" Percy said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I can tell" Annabeth said and followed up with a question "But why was he so scared of you?"

Percy grinned and said, "He sprained his hand when he punched my face and his friends all got sprained as well when the tried to do the same."

"Wow! What are you made of? Bricks?" Annabeth asked playfully.

"Or maybe steel? I'm a kid of steel!" Percy said while standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

Annabeth laughed at the Percy and Percy found it cute.

"But now my sketchpad is ruined." Annabeth sadly remarked.

Percy then stopped his joke and looked at Annabeth's sketchpad. It really was ruined by the juice that spilled and he could tell that the drawings were all just smudge now with his X-ray vision.

"Um… are you very particular with sketchpads? Percy asked.

"No… not really." Annabeth answered with a sad tone.

"Alright, wait here for a sec." Percy said as he sprinted back to the classroom.

Annabeth looked up and was amazed on how fast Percy disappeared. 'Wow, he must be part of the track and field club' Annabeth thought.

Percy came back after a few seconds with a sketchpad in hand.

"I just got this yesterday and the only drawing I have in here is a dragon. If you don't mind, I'll just rip the page with the dragon and this sketchpad is yours." Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she said "What! I can't have that, it's yours!"

Percy just grinned and replied "It's alright! Besides, I don't think I'll be using this one too much."

Annabeth just kept on staring at Percy for a while and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're friend. And friends stick together till the end right?" Percy said.

Annabeth started to tear up. She never really had that much friends because everyone thinks she's weird with all her rants about Greek mythology and architecture.

"Woah, why are you crying! If you hate the idea of being friends, then I won't push it!" Percy panicked, he never was good with crying girls.

"No! I want to be your friend. It's just the first time someone approached with friendship." Annabeth said.

"Oh… whew… I got scared there." Percy breathed out in relief.

Annabeth laughed, "You are such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh! You really want to start this again Wise Girl?" Percy said with a smile.

"Shut up and give me the sketchpad!" Annabeth said with a laugh.

Percy nodded and opened the sketchpad and was about to tear the page with the dragon out, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Can I keep that drawing?" Annabeth asked.

"You sure?" Percy asked, and Annabeth nodded "Alright then." As he handed her the Sketchpad.

"Thank you so much Percy!" Annabeth and hugged him.

Percy smiled and hugged back and said, "Anytime Annabeth."

A friendship was born.

 **Best friends for now, best friends forever**

Third Person P.O.V

From that day onwards, both Percy and Annabeth were inseparable. You can't find one without the other. And as time moved on, the two of them became closer and closer to one another too the point that visit each other's house when they have free time.

Sally absolutely adored Annabeth when Percy first brought Annabeth to their penthouse. Fredrick also loved Percy when he first visited their home.

The two played could play for 3 hours straight and never get bored with one another. They have many playful banters with their opposing views such as their favorite basketball team, make bets on who will win the championship, their favorite superhero, etc.

They were both rival when it came to academics, both getting straight A+'s in all of their school works. But were unstoppable when teamed up together for group works.

When they reached 10 years old, Fredrick needed to go to UK to work, Percy was the first one to comfort Annabeth and offered to let her sleepover until her sitter arrives.

Both made many friends, but everyone could tell that these two had a special bond with one another.

At the age of 12, both attended a mix martial arts class. The reason for this is because Sally wanted Annabeth to know how to defend herself, a thought that Fredrick agreed on. Percy built a reputation as the untouchable one and the fastest learner because no one could hit him (Percy's invulnerability can hurt others, so he opted to show speed and controlled strength). Annabeth became one of the gym's best fighters, she was also a fast learner and because Percy was her sparring partner almost every day that she must devise strategies to beat him with all of them being futile.

At age 13, in one of their gym sessions, the coach held an annual "Strongest punch and kick" tournament with a prize money of 100. To determine the winner, the participant will punch and kick the punching bag and the distance will be measured when the bag flies.

Annabeth's punch made the bag move about a foot and a half while her kick made it go one meter.

"Try beating that Percy!" Annabeth boasted.

Percy simply looked at the bag and nodded like he decided about something. This made Annabeth confused because Percy would usually retort back.

Percy walked up to the bag and went for a punch.

Annabeth had to cover her ears because it sounded like a thunderclap when Percy's fist made contact with the bag.

Everyone in the gym were wide eyed, and that included Annabeth. The reason for this is because there was a hole in the bag and the sand was sipping out.

"Do I still need to kick coach?" Percy asked their coach.

"Uhh…. No thanks Percy, I think we can tell who won already." The coach said.

Percy then smirked at Annabeth.

"You are so annoying Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with a huff.

Percy just laughed.

The gym session ended early and Percy got his 100 dollars, so he ended up buying boxes of NY Pizza's and drinks. Why would he use the 100 dollars like that? Well it was "Date night" as Annabeth called it which makes Percy laugh all the time in Percy's penthouse and they had plans to finish The Hobbit Trilogy.

When they reached the top floor, Annabeth went straight to the couch and turned on the T.V. Percy simply rolled his eyes at Annabeth's antics.

"Someone's feeling at home." Percy said.

"Well, it's my playhouse!" Annabeth replied and stuck her tongue out.

"Hahaha, watching you two banter like that never gets old" Sally said coming out of her room.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were home early?" Percy asked.

"I just did." Sally said in a playful tone which caused Annabeth to laugh.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually heading out tonight to meet up with some friends. You be good to your girlfriend okay?" Sally teased.

"For goodness sake mom Annabeth is NOT my girlfriend!" Percy said with a very red face.

"Whatever you say dear. The guestroom is already prepared so you can go there when you feel sleepy okay Annabeth?" Sally said.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth said.

Sally then left, leaving Percy and Annabeth to enjoy their movie night.

"Girlfriend huh?" Annabeth said when Percy sat down next to her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're gonna bring that up too?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Heh, well in the four years that I've known you, you've never gotten a girlfriend!" Annabeth teased.

"Don't talk like you're not in the same boat!" Percy said.

"Well, I guess you should start practicing being a boyfriend material. Starting with serving me with a slice of pizza and drink!" Annabeth said.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You're joking right?"

"Please?" Annabeth said with puppy dog eyes which Percy found really cute.

"Those puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work you know." Percy said.

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Pretty Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Pretty Pretty Please"

"Adding another pretty isn't going to change anything you know." Percy said while taking a drink of cola. But in truth, he just wanted to tease Annabeth.

"Pretty please babe?" Annabeth said.

Okay, now that shocked Percy. They've called each other many nicknames before, but never a pet name such as 'babe'. And that sent quite an impact to Percy.

"Haah, fine!" Percy finally relented.

"Yes! Looks like I win!" Annabeth shouted victoriously while Percy just huffed in annoyance while getting a slice of pizza and a glass of cola.

"Ici vous allez madame (Here you go madame)" Percy said in a perfect French.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow when Percy spoke in French which cause Percy to smirk.

"French huh? Aren't you classy" Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged "What can say, I'm awesome."

"Thanks…Babe" Annabeth said in a teasing tone.

"Stop that." Percy said in a dead pan tone.

Annabeth giggled "Okay babe"

And the two finally got to their movie. But Percy felt something shift inside him, especially when Annabeth calls him 'babe'. Like the gravity pull of Jupiter suddenly went to earth (Percy's been to Jupiter, to test the limits of his power.)

- **Time skip** -

Another year goes by and Percy and Annabeth were 14 years old and about to finish middle school and go to high school. Nothing has really changed much except for Annabeth being a little bit taller than Percy (which she always teases him about) and hitting puberty early. Annabeth's figure was becoming more of a woman's than a girl, growing taller, firm, and bigger breast. While Percy was still…. well, Percy.

They were both going to Half-blood high school and frankly, Annabeth was nervous.

The two best friends were in a park just hanging out.

"I can't believe we're finally entering high school!" Annabeth said while looking at the slides.

"Time really flies huh?" Percy answered while looking at Annabeth.

Percy was now aware of pretty Annabeth really is. And might have developed a crush somewhere in between the time frame of 1 year. But it was simply a crush, for him at least. But he never confessed it to Annabeth in fear of ruining their friendship.

"I'm kind of scared you know." Annabeth said now looking at Percy.

"Of what?" Percy asked.

"Change. Change of school, meeting new people, new teachers, everything" Annabeth answered

Percy nodded, he too was a bit scared with change "But at least there's one thing that won't change."

"And what's that?" Annabeth asked.

"You and me being best friends." Percy answered.

Annabeth smiled "That's true."

Percy then dug something out of his pocket. A small velvet box.

"And as proof of this promise, I wanna give this" Percy said as he opened the box.

It was two platinum friendship rings with their names engraved on it. Annabeth's eyes were sparkling when she saw them. Percy place the ring on Annabeth's right ring finger, while he placed the other one on his own right ring finger.

"It's beautiful Percy! Thank you!" Annabeth said while hugging him.

"Anytime Annabeth…. Anytime." Percy replied

And so, begins the first step to high school.

Chapter end.

 **A.N: Hello everyone! So, does anyone know who I am? No? That's sad hahaha. Well this may be the first Percabeth story I have ever written, and it was inspired by the story "Just Friends" by FrictionFiction108. The story got stuck to my head to the point of sleep deprivation…. But seriously it really is a great story so if you have time, go read it.**

 **Now as all of you might have noticed, Percy is a star baby….ok, no he's an alien that has the same powers of Superman. But here's the thing, Percy WILL BE THE LAST OF HIS KIND so don't go expecting an alien invasion in this story because the only alien here will be Percy and the story is a love story not a superhero comics. I'm also gonna add some elements from other fanfiction stories and a few….books that I will not disclose until we get to the chapter, so I of you guys see some similarities from the fictions that you have read in this website, then you've probably found my inspiration.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, and soft criticism please. And feel free to PM me if you want it to be private. Thank you and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I would like to thank the people who fav and followed the story! For the three people who reviewed I would like to say:**

 **constipated garlic: Thank you!**

 **Percabeth 8531: The story's awesome right?!**

 **Queen of Poptarts: Yes it is! I made Percy Superman**

 **Now please enjoy chapter 2 and read my A.N at the end of the chapter and do forgive me for grammatical errors and spellings(again, I am just a mortal)**

 **Change is good… right?**

Third Person P.O.V

Puberty can change a person drastically! And this holds true for both Percy and Annabeth. Puberty hit Annabeth first at age 14, her breasts developed, her hip got wider, and her hair got longer faster, and her height reach above average of 179cm (5'8), so when the two best friends entered high school, it wasn't really surprising that Annabeth was considered as one the prettiest girls in school, top it up with intelligence and you get a beauty queen. But Annabeth never really noticed this attention and was still the same friendly and sweet girl that Percy met 6 years ago. Percy wasn't considered anything special except for his academic and the little extracurricular that he joined in when he was 14, but that all changed when puberty hit Percy as well. Percy gained a growth spurt from his previous 171cm (5'6) to his current 195cm (6'4) height, his muscles grew akin to those Hollywood actors ( **A.N Henry Cavill or Chris Hemsworth take your pick** ), his voice got deeper, and his face was more chiseled to perfection making him one of the most wanted guy by nearly every girl in school. There are two changes in attitude that happened to Percy:

He was more confident in showing more power in the extracurriculars of his school and became known as "the allrounder master" but he never actually joined a club, just helped when they needed him, which was to say almost every championship game.

He most definitely has a crush on his best friend Annabeth Chase but was still scared to admit it to her or any of their peers.

Both Percy and Annabeth reunited and met with new people that became part of their circle of friend, these people are:

Grover Underwood: Percy and Annabeth met him when they were 12. He was cool and friendly and immediately warmed up to the two of them.

Juniper Green: A girl with a warm personality.

Jason Grace: one of the school's popular guys but with a totally down to earth personality.

Piper McLean: daughter of Hollywood actor Tristan McLean but it completely down to earth like Jason.

Hazel Leveque: sweet personality and a good sense of humor.

Frank Zhang: a Chinese-Canadian guy with a build like a football player but with good attitude

Leo Valdez: Son of mechanic near the building Annabeth lives. Friendly, funny, and hyper.

Calypso Titan: Sweet girl who loved flower.

It was a fun first year of high school for both Percy and Annabeth, both being still as close as ever to the point that their friends even thought that the two were dating although both vehemently denied it. They thought that things won't change after their first year, but thing never stay the same when one reaches high school, and this change was a plus for Annabeth but a minus for Percy. Why you ask? It started when Annabeth started dating Luke Castellan.

Annabeth met Luke when they entered 10th grade and developed a crush on him. Luke, like Percy, was one of the most wanted guy in school and was rich. He had a tall frame, muscular look, short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, captain of the American football team, and a year older. He also had the image of a good guy and a good personality, a personality that caused Annabeth to feel attracted to Luke, but Percy and rest of their peers feel like it was all an act. It also didn't help that Luke has dated quite a number of girls and dumped them. But the statics of Luke's dating history didn't budge Annabeth's feelings and when Luke asked Annabeth out on the 4th month of their 10th grade, Annabeth said yes. A meteor shower happened that night because Percy vented out his heart break at the asteroids far from earth.

What will happen next? Who knows?

 **Prelude to 11** **th** **grade**

Percy's P.O.V

It was summer vacation and I wasn't feeling so super even though I have superpowers. Why you ask? Well that's just because Annabeth was with Luke during the entire summer vacation. They both went to Greece to spend their 6th monthsary. Now don't get me wrong, I was happy for Annabeth and her happiness is my happiness as well…. okay not so much if it involved Luke because I was incredibly jealous of him. Annabeth and I were still best friends, that didn't change, but what did change is the time that we spend together now was shorter than before Annabeth started dating Luke.

I looked at the friendship ring in finger and sighed "Best friends forever huh?"

*Bing* A notification came from my laptop and I immediately ran to it.

"An update from Wise Girl huh? Let's see here…" I began to check the Annabeth's PM from Facebook.

It was a selfie of her in the Parthenon and another with Luke and her in the Acropolis. I smiled at this because back when we were younger, Annabeth used to rant a lot about Greek Mythology and Architecture.

Then Annabeth messaged me.

 _Annabeth: Whatcha doing this summer Seaweed Brain?_

 _Percy: Dunno_

 _Annabeth: Really? Not gonna do anything? Even with the others?_

 _Percy: They're all busy with each other's monthsary as well, just like you._

 _Annabeth: Oh! Why not get yourself a girlfriend as well Seaweed Brain? You had quite a lot of fangirls during 10_ _th_ _grade._

 _Percy: Oh leave me alone! I just don't want to have one!_

 _Annabeth: Hahaha! Oh well, I got to go, Luke's calling for me._

 _Percy: Alright, see you in school?_

 _Annabeth: Yep._

And with that, their chat finished.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself while browsing Facebook.

I then saw a video posted advertising about an event.

'BEATDOWN 2018! If you have the skills, then come and join! Winner gets 250 thousand dollars prize!' were the words that were in post and mixed martial artists were fighting in the video. This must be very popular to have a very large prize money.

"Guess I'll join this then! Wouldn't hurt to earn some cash in the summer." I said as I ran out of my room and prepared my fighting gear.

"Mom! I'm going out somewhere! Be right back!" I shouted as I headed to the door.

"Alright honey! Be careful." Mom said to me

"Always am!" I replied as I shut the door and headed towards the elevator.

As I reached the parking level, I went straight to my car, a Porche 918 Spider, my mom's gift for my 16th birthday. This was because of my outstanding performance in school that mom wanted to give me something luxurious, and I'm not one to complain!

"Time to head to this Beatdown!" I said as I revved up my car and went to the location.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Summer was good for me! I got to have a trip to Greece with my boyfriend and see many landmarks of my childhood dream such as the Parthenon, the Acropolis, the Sanctuary of Delphi, etc. But there was a something missing about the trip…. someone.

'Percy' I thought as I looked at my friendship ring

I always ranted about Greek myths and architecture when we had our "date nights" as I called it before. I ranted while he just listened for a couple of minutes until I finally stop, and he would just roll his eyes and say "Okay" which would result to us annoying each other with nicknames. I smiled at the memory.

Now that I think about it, it dawned to me that I really haven't been hanging out with Percy or any of my other friends as much as before. I was so focused on Luke that I actually neglected them.

"Are you okay babe?" Luke said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure!" I replied.

"Alright, we still have quite a lot of sites to see!" Luke said to me with a smile

I smiled at Luke as well, but I also had other thoughts that pre-occupied my mind right now.

'I need to re-connect with them. This coming school year, I'm going to hang out with them.' I thought.

And with that resolve, I walked towards Luke.

 **Beginning and Re-connecting**

Percy's P.O.V

11th grade finally started, and I was already in front of my locker when I actually had a grasp of it.

I stood there for a while staring at the hallway as people started flooding in. I saw old familiar faces and new faces of 9th graders and 10th graders, making me remember the time when He and Annabeth were just new students as well.

As I was going down to memory lane, my thoughts were jolted out by a loud music coming from the hallway ( **Insert Yakuza 0 OST - One Eyed Dancer** ) and I saw Grover with his speakers coming towards me.

"Hey Percy!" Grover shouted while dancing to the beat.

"Hey G-man! Causing a commotion on the first day?" I replied.

"Yup, but not just any commotion!" Grover said. He then pointed dramatically at me and shouted, "Percy Jackson! I challenge you to breaker battle!".

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"Nope! You beat me last year! I'm taking my title as the dance king back!" Grove said while still dancing to the beat of his music.

The breaker battle was simply a break dance battle where the crowd will pick who danced better. I won last year with a tie breaker from one of the freshmen. Now Grover wants to take me on again.

*sigh* "Alright G-man, let's what you got!" I shouted as I went to my dancing position.

( **A.N got to this link watch?v=EzXy5mtPio4 and skip to 2:03 if you want to have a visual take.)**

The students went nuts and were cheering as me and Grover showed off our dance moves. After a few seconds, me and Grover stopped and faced the crowd.

"So, Half-Blood High! Who's your pick!" Grover shouted towards the crowd of students.

"PERCY!" "GROVER!" They all screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Alright, alright! We're awesome we know! But I would like y'all to go to the side of who you think is better alright!" Grover said to the crowd.

The crowd started taking sides and the results were made.

"Looks like I win again Grover!" I said with a smirk.

"Baa, you were lucky this time!" Grover said with a frown but grinned after a second.

"You said that last time!" I replied.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna beat you next year!" Grover said and left.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man." I said as I got my things from my locker.

"Starting a breaker battle first thing in the morning Percy?" A male voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Jason and Piper. I grinned

"Hey! Been a while!" I said as I shook Jason's hand and gave Piper a hug.

"So, how's did both your summer go?" I asked.

Piper squealed and said, "Jason and I went to the hopeless romantic: El Matador beach in L.A!"

"Nice! Pretty…. _Romantic_ " I said with a smile. The pun was intended of course.

"You and your puns!" Jason said while putting a hand on his forehead.

I met Jason and Piper when Annabeth and I entered 10th grade. The two were clearly in love with each other when they met and hooked up after 2 months with Jason manning up and asking Piper out.

'If only I were that brave and confessed as well.' I thought to myself.

I may have all the superpowers of a super hero, but I was an absolute coward in breaking our friendship if Annabeth didn't feel the same way as I did. And now it's too late.

"Been in contact with Annabeth?" Piper asked, snapping out of my depressing thoughts

"Sometimes. She updates me weekly about her and Luke's trip to Greece." I answered.

"Sometimes only? When we met you two, you guys were practically inseparable!" Piper said.

"Well, she's got Luke now." I said with a shrug.

"And you're just going to accept that?" Jason asked.

"Hey, I can't dictate what Annabeth wants to do!" I said.

"Percy, I think everyone in our circle of friends knows that you have feelings for Annabeth." Piper said which shocked me.

"Huh! Wait up, no way! I don't have feelings for Annabeth!" I lied but tried to look convincing.

"That's big fat lie!" Piper said while Jason nodded.

"No, it's…" I was about to say it's not until I heard someone shouted, "Seaweed Brain!" and I turned towards the hallway.

It was Annabeth running towards him in high speed.

My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was embraced with a big tight hug from Annabeth. It didn't hurt thanks to invulnerability, but it did shock me because ever since Annabeth started dating Luke, she never hugged me anymore.

"I missed you!" Annabeth said while hugging me.

I wanted to hug back and I wanted to say, 'I missed you to', but the only words that came out of my mouth were "Uh…um…huh?" and I was complete frozen on the spot.

Annabeth giggled and released me from her hug and said with a teasing smirk "What? You didn't miss me? I'm hurt".

That brought me back to reality.

"I missed you to Wise Girl! How was Greece? And don't give me the details of the architecture of the building, I want details about the food and people" I said to her with a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Of course you want the details about food! That's all you ever care about!" Annabeth said. Then she started explaining the details of her summer vacation.

I was smiling all the time while she was talking. I always found her ranting with passion cute.

' _Whoa there big guy, she's your best friend and she's taken'_ my logical mind told me

"And that's all there was to it." Annabeth finished.

"Uh huh. So it's safe to assume that had fun there?" I asked

"Yes." Annabeth said but followed up with "But Percy, there's something I want to…" but it was stopped when Luke called Annabeth from the hallway.

"Hey Annabeth!" Luke said as he approached Annabeth and kissed her. That act made me jealous.

"Hey." Annabeth replied to Luke.

Then Luke looked at me and asked "Hey Percy. How've ya been?"

"Good." Was all I said.

Luke nodded and turned to Annabeth "Come with me, the team wants to see you.".

"But I…" Annabeth began to say while glancing at me.

"It's alright Annabeth, your boyfriend comes first right?" I said.

Then I walked away.

I noticed Jason and Piper looking at me with sympathetic eye, but I stayed silent and went to my first period.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stood there a looking as Percy walked away, disappearing in the sea of people. It was going great! She was finally reconnecting with Percy, but Luke appeared.

'Stop that' I told myself, 'Luke is your boyfriend'.

I knew for a fact that Percy wasn't a fan of Luke, in fact, he might downright hate him. He once told me that there was something about Luke that didn't sit right with him, that the personality that he shows isn't really what he truly is. I didn't believe him though, because Luke has been nothing but kind and caring towards me for the past 6 months of out relationship.

"Come on," Luke said as he took my hand.

"Actually, I think I need to go now to my first class. I don't want to get late." I said as I let go of his hand.

Luke frowned "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry Luke." I apologized.

Luke shrugged "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then." And he left.

I didn't get to say that I wanted to have lunch with my friends. But I guess I'll just have to tell him later.

I then headed to my classroom, ready for the first day.

 **Lunch with the Princess**

Percy's P.O.V

I was with my circle of friends and I was, for all intents and purposes, stress eating. Meaning that my tray was overflowing with food and I was inhaling them like there's no tomorrow. Luke kissing Annabeth was still stuck in my mind that I to restrain myself from flying of to space again and destroying asteroids. So I went with the next best option, chowing.

"Holy shit man! How in the world do you eat all that food and not get fat?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Language." Hazel scolded Jason.

Hazel was one of those people who didn't like cussing and she always scolds us when we cuss out loud.

"Sorry Hazel, but you've gotta admit that this guy isn't human!" Jason said to her.

I smirked at Jason's statement. Because it was true that I wasn't human, I was an alien that looked human.

"I think his body turns the food into muscle instead of fat! He gets buffer every year!" Frank exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm awesome!" I said, trying to sound arrogant.

"Ugh, please stop trying to sound arrogant Percy, it doesn't suit you." Grover said while shaking his head sideways.

I shrugged, "Anyway, where's Leo? I haven't seen him around."

"Probably skipping the first day. You know him, tinkering with his tools and machines." Calypso said.

I was half tempted to use my X-ray and Telescopic vision to see if Leo really was at his house. But before I even got to try, Leo was already in the entrance of the cafeteria and seemed to be looking for someone. He then locked his eyes on me, grinned, and ran towards me.

"Percy Jackson!" Leo shouted as he reached our table.

"Um…. The one and only?" I replied unsurely.

"You my friend have been busy this summer I see!" Leo said hyperactively

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"You guys ever heard of the Beatdown?" Leo asked the group which caused me to stiffen.

"Isn't that that mixed martial arts tournament that hundreds of people join?" Franks answered.

"Yup! And this year's prize money went up to 250K. And it seems that a new Beatdown king was crowned this year! Can anyone guess who?" Leo said while looking at me.

At this point, everyone in the table was staring at me and it made me uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know that I participated?" I asked.

Leo grinned "All your matches went viral dude! Just had to type beatdown in YouTube and your match would pop up! Especially when you took down the 5 times back to back Beatdown king!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh… so that's how" was my simple reply.

At this point, everyone in the table except me and Leo started watching the fight on YouTube.

"Yeah man! You even got the title "the untouchable fighter" because none of them could land a hit on you!" Leo said.

I laughed at the silly title that was given to me. I also got that same title when me and Annabeth still trained MMA at the gym.

I could have beaten my opponents with one punch but that would have been boring for the crowd, so I decided to play around.

"Damn Perce, you're a freaking beast! Intelligence, athletics, and martial arts! You're a full package!" Grover said to me.

I just shook my head and looked at the next table. It was Luke and his team sitting there. Then I ended up staring at Annabeth who was talking to Silena Beaureguard, one of Luke's teammate, Charles Beckendorf, girlfriend.

I still couldn't believe how beautiful she became ever since we entered 9th grade! She started out as cute when we were 8 years old and now she has a more mature aura that caused butterflies in my stomach.

'Okay, I better stop staring at her like a pervert' I told myself.

But I was a second to late in averting my eyes when Annabeth suddenly looked at me and our eyes met.

I looked away in embarrassment. I can't believe she just caught me staring!

' _Or maybe she was staring at you too?'_ my inner conscience said

'Shut up' I thought.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer to our table. I looked up and saw Annabeth walking towards us along with Silena and Charles.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?" Annabeth said to us.

And we all stared.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was sitting in a table with Luke and his teammates and cheerleaders. Ever since I started dating Luke, I've sitting with his circle every lunch time. Most of them were jerks though, thinking that they were better than most people. But the people Annabeth absolutely hated the most were both Drew and Octavian.

The two were infamous for breaking up couples and friendship. Drew is a really good actress and has a way with words and if Drew fancies someone, she will use every trick in the book in order to get him and Octavian was her loyal lapdog. Octavian, like Drew, also had a way with words, he can flatter someone and inflate their ego to the point that they will trust him with secrets.

They tried to break Jason and Piper up once by framing Piper that she was cheating on Jason and vice versa. It almost succeeded had it not been for Percy. He managed to collect evidences to prove that to Jason that Piper were loyal to each other which made the couple's bond stronger than ever. Everyone of their friends has hated Drew and Octavian since.

But amidst the bad, there were good people on the team as well, namely Silena and Charles. I became good friends with them and would talk with them whenever I was having lunch with the group.

Luke was talking about American football (as always) and I would end up getting bored with all their "macho talk" and strike up a conversation with Silena instead.

"Honestly, why in the world do they still talk about football even at lunch!" Silena exclaimed.

"I think it makes them feel more manly and confident." I replied.

"Well all it's doing is inflating their egos!" Silena said.

I ended up laughing at that statement.

I glanced at the table were her original circle of friends were. And judging from how they were all pointing at Percy, it seems like they're talking about how he's eating so much food.

'I always wondered how he mange to get that fit while eating at least 10,000 calories in a single setting.' I thought to myself.

"Your friends seem to be having fun over there." Silena said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said wistfully.

"You wanna join them?" Silena said.

"I want to…. But it's just… been so long since I sat with them." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh nonsense! I'm sure they'll let you sit with them! You're their friend! Especially with Percy there! Look, he's even looking at you!" Silena said.

I turned my head again to look at Percy and indeed I saw him looking at me.

Our eyes met, and I was mesmerized of how beautiful Percy's sea green eyes were.

'Okay stop! Don't stare at Percy like a creeper!' I told myself.

"Do you want me to come with you? Silena offered.

"Really?" I said with shock evident in my voice.

"Sure! I also want to meet them." Silena said.

I thought about it for a moment and then said "Okay, let's go".

We both grabbed our lunch trays and stood up.

"Woah, where are you two going?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to eat with my friends, I haven't talked with them for a long time." I answered

Luke then looked at the table where my friends were.

"Really Annabeth? Besides Percy and Jason, the rest of them are kind of…. Beneath you." Luke said.

Okay now that made me mad! No one insults my friends and gets away with it, not even my own boyfriend! But before I made a comment, Silena stepped in.

"That's not a nice thing to say Luke! And if we're going to go by your logic then I think there are some people here who are also beneath you!" Silena said.

Silena was also a hater of Drew and Octavian.

"Oh come on Silena hon don't talk like that!" Drew said.

"Alright I'll just stop you guys right there. I'll go with you if that's okay?" Charles said.

"You too Charles!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, I might be able to convince Percy to play for the team while I'm at it eh?" Charles said

I knew that Charles was just saying that in order for Luke to fold. Everyone knew that having Percy in the team will give them an absolute chance for victory. He just kept declining the offer to play because he didn't like most of the team.

Luke stared at Charles for a while then sighed "Alright." And he went back to his team conversation.

Silena, Charles, and I walked towards the table. And when we reached them, I spoke.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?" I asked.

They all looked up and stared for a while. That felt a little embarrassing because they were looking at me like I grew another head.

"This is definitely one of the least thing I expected to happen today." Leo said

That stung a bit. I guess it really has be quite a while since I sat with them.

"Leo! That was rude!" Calypso said while nudging his shoulder.

"No…. he's right, I really haven't been hanging out with you guys ever since I started dating Luke and I want to change that. Can I be your friend I again?" I asked.

They all smiled, and Piper said "Annabeth, since when have you stopped being our friend?"

"Come sit then, and we always welcome new people right?" Hazel said.

I felt relieved when they said that. The three of us sat on the empty seats when Percy moved over to the left.

As we sat down, both Silena and Charles introduced themselves to the others and vice versa. Silena chatted with girls and formed a bond right away, and the same could be said with Charles talking with the boys.

I then noticed Percy looking at me.

"You're not gonna be in trouble with Luke by sitting here with us aren't you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and said "I may be Luke's girlfriend Percy but that doesn't mean that I have to follow him like a puppy."

He grinned at me after. I couldn't help but find his grin so handsome.

"So! Let's get back to the topic in hand. We were about to play 'What if'!" Piper said to the group.

The guys except Charles groaned.

"Do we really have to play this Pipes?" Leo asked.

"Yes we do." Piper said firmly.

"The boys go first! What if…. The moon were falling and you only had an hours left before it crashes to the earth, what will you do?" Hazel asked.

The boys pondered for a bit then spoke.

"Drink a bunch of red Kool-Aid!" Leo said.

"Ponder about life?" Grover said.

"Call Piper and say that I love her till the moon crashes." Jason said which made Piper blush.

"Always the lover boy huh?" Leo said to Jason in which Jason just shrugged.

"Eat ice cream and drink milk. Who cares about lactose intolerance when you're about to die eh?" Frank said which made the everyone laugh.

"I might just stare at the moon falling." Charles said.

Now everyone was looking at Percy since he's the only one who didn't answer yet.

Percy had a thoughtful look on his face and then said "Go back to sleep and think it was just a dream."

This made everyone laugh at him. I a bit of a push on the shoulder which he casually shrugged off.

"Now it the girls turn! Lets see… What if you weren't dating your current boyfriends right now, who would you date on this table!" Grover asked.

Us girls pondered for a little bit and after a few seconds, the others answered.

"Percy." Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Juniper, and Silena said. All of them in sync.

Percy was in the middle of eating the last cheese burger on his plate but stopped half way with his mouth open.

"What? Me?" Percy asked in confusion as he put his burger down.

All the boys shrugged.

"I had a feeling they would answer 'Percy'. I think every girl in this school would want to date him." Jason said.

"Yup, we can't even get jealous! It's like a universal answer!" Leo said.

Percy blushed and asked "Okay, I'm flattered and all but why me?"

"Really Percy? Tall, buff, handsome, and smart? And not to mention an allrounder in sports? Do I need to say more?" Piper said with everyone except me nodding.

"I mean in this group here, you're the only one who's had zero girlfriend! How in the world is that possible?" Silena asked. Everyone's eyes were on Percy now.

It was true. In all my years of being Percy's best friend, he never once mentioned so much as a crush to me. And he really was very handsome.

'As a friend!' I thought to myself.

"Don't know." Percy just shrugged and finished his burger.

"But you do have a crush at least right?" Jason asked.

Percy smirked "Maybe?".

Now this got everyone's attention.

"Really! Who is it!" Piper asked with a squeal.

"And why in the world would I tell any of you that?" Percy asked

"What, you're gonna keep this a secret from me as well Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Some things are meant to be private Wise Girl." He replied.

"Okay! Let's leave that for now, Annabeth still hasn't given her answer!" Silena said.

Now everyone was looking at me. I honestly forgot about the game because all the attention went to Percy.

I glanced at Percy for a second. I also wanted to say Percy, but that would feel weird if I said that and he probably also feel uncomfortable if I said his name.

"Um…" I started. "Well it would be Jason then. With the blond hair and blue eyes!" I said.

Jason did a fist pump and said "Yes! I got to score one against Percy!"

"So mature Jason." Piper said as she nudged his shoulder.

The bell rang after that, signaling that Lunch time is over.

"You guys should really join us more often!" Piper said to Me, Silena and Charles.

"Definitely!" Silena said with a smile while Charles just nodded.

"I will." I said.

And we that, we all headed to our respective classes.

 **A period where they can be together**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was in the girls changing room getting ready for Physical Education. I really wasn't that in to sports but I had to take this as an extracurricular and the one available was basketball.

As I was changing, I noticed that there quite a lot of girls in the changing room. None of them were a familiar face.

'Huh, is basketball a popular to girls?' I thought to myself

Most of the girls in the changing room were not the athletic type, they were the type to go to parlors and chat away the hours. I didn't have anything against that kind of personality but why would they enter this subject?

Then I heard one of the girls talk to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's in this subject!" Girl 1 said

"I know right! I was only forced to attend this because it was the only one available! But now I have no regrets!" Girl 2 said

The other girls started joining in the conversation, laughing and giggling.

'Huh, so they're here for the boys.' I thought as I finished changing and walked towards the gymnasium.

As I arrived, I noticed that there were already a bunch of guys playing a game, with the teacher as the referee and some girls cheering. I looked at the score board and was shocked.

4nd quarter: 85 – 8

The gap was so wide! I walked towards the crowd to get a look on who's playing. When I finally managed to push my way through the crowd, I saw someone who I did not expect to join.

"Percy!" I said in a whisper.

Percy looked at me all of a sudden, shock evident on his face.

How was he able to hear me with from all the screaming cheers? But god he looks hot with the little sweat on his face. He was wearing a basketball uniform, so it showed of his ripped arms.

'Stop that!' I shouted to myself. 'Don't look at him like he's a piece of meat! He's your best friend!'.

' _Your very attractive best friend'_ my inner conscience replied.

'Shut up' I told it.

I focused again at the game and saw Percy running for the enemy court and did a jump from the free-throw line and dunk it while rotating his two hands.

"A two-handed windmill dunk from the free throw line! Percy's a beast!" One of the guys shouted.

"Percy's so hot!" the girls screamed.

The teacher blew his whistle signaling game over with the score 87 – 8.

The players shook each other's hands and Percy ran towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Wise Girl!" He said as he reached me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I didn't expect you to be here!" I said.

"Ditto. I had no choice though because this was the only one available." He said.

"I guess many students have the same reason for joining." I said while laughing.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Alright class! Sit down on the floor and prepare for attendance check!" The teacher shouted, and everyone started to sit down. Percy and I sat next to each other. I felt the piercing gazes of the other girls in class, but I managed to ignore it.

As the teacher started to call out names, Percy and I started chatting non-stop, making jokes and debating about food. It was like the good old days with Percy and honestly, I felt very comfortable.

"I know I asked about this earlier but give me full details this time. How was you summer vacation with Luke in Greece?" He asked all of a sudden.

I gave him the full details of the trip. He listened very attentively and made some jokes when I ranted about the architecture which of course made me roll my eyes.

"So, all in all, it was awesome right?" He asked.

"It was! But there was something missing." I answered honestly.

Percy then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you miss a landmark or something?"

I shook my head sideways.

"What? Did you miss me and wished I were there with you as well?" Percy asked in a teasing tone with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and answered.

"Yes." With all seriousness and honesty in my voice

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

"Yes" Annabeth said with seriousness present in her voice.

This made me drop my teasing smirk and I ended up looking at her with a stunned look on my face.

"Oh… Um… I uh." Oh great! I'm freaking stuttering.

"Percy, ever since we were 8 years old, you were the one I always talked to about wanting to go to Greece and seeing their architecture. That's why I thought that it would be you by my side when I finally go to my dream land." She said.

I smiled at the memory and said, "Hmm…. I guess you did rant a lot about Greek stuff."

"And I also realized something." Annabeth continued "When I stared at the friendship ring that you gave me, I realized that I haven't been hanging out at all with you. Which made me feel terrible because you were always there when I needed someone to talk, play, and defend me."

I saw Annabeth about to tear up and I panicked. I was still terrible with crying girls and making Annabeth sad was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Whoa there! It's alright! Really! I understand that you want to be a good girlfriend to Luke and honestly, that's one of the best qualities that you have! So you really shouldn't worry." I said

But Annabeth just shook her head and replied "Percy, I missed your 16th birthday! I missed it to be with Luke! How terrible can I get!" She said now with tears starting to break from her eyes.

Oh no! What do I do! How do I convince her that it's alright!

"How about this! You and I get some Pizza and hang out, then let's call it even!" I said.

Annabeth looked at me and asked, "Is that really alright to make it up to you?"

"If it makes you feel better then sure!" I replied.

Annabeth smiled and asked "Alright! We'll go after school! Is that alright?"

"Um… I'm good with that but is that alright with Luke? Doesn't he want you to watch him during after school practice?" I asked.

"I'll text him later. And for the past six months, my world has been revolving around Luke so I think I need to make time now for myself and for my friends!" She replied.

I smiled and said "Alright then!"

P. E continued after that and we had a great time playing basketball…. with me winning of course.

 **Date night with a twist**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I were eating at a Pizza parlor. Annabeth geeked out when we were leaving when she saw my car. When I asked her that didn't Luke have his fancy Volvo with him and she just said and I quote "It's not a like yours!" and hoped in the shotgun seat with me laughing at her antics.

"Oh man, it really has been a while since I ate here with you!" I said as I ate my 4th big slice.

"It really has! Remember that time 2 years ago? When you won 100 dollars for having the strongest punch?" Annabeth asked.

I smirked and said "Oh yeah! I punched a hole it to spite you!".

Annabeth huffed in annoyance and said "I still think that wasn't fair!"

Well it really wasn't, I used a bit more power from my super strength in order to punch that hole. But I didn't tell her that of course.

"Hey don't be like that! I bought all those pizzas and drinks that you enjoyed when we were having movie night!" I said.

"Date night as I called it." She said.

I laughed at the memory.

"And Mrs. Jackson teased you about me being your girlfriend." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Yeah and you forced me to do your bidding by calling me 'babe'!" I said.

Annabeth went red at this and softly said "Oh yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and another conversation was made.

"I never got to ask, what did you do on your summer vacation?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't with us yet when Leo announced what I did." I started. "I found an ad about an event called the Beatdown. I entered and won. Apparently, my fights went viral and Leo saw them."

"Wait what! You entered an MMA tournament! Seaweed Brain what if you got hurt!" Annabeth said with concern.

"Hahaha you must be forgetting that I was called the untouchable one when we still practiced MMA. And besides, I'm sturdy! Remember that time when we were 8 that I told you that Mark and his gang got sprained when they punched me." I said.

Annabeth continued to shake her head in disapproval "That's still reckless you know!".

I put my hands up and said "Alright, alright, I won't do it again without your approval…. Mom." I teased.

Annabeth just huffed and ate a slice of pizza.

"I want to ask you about something." Annabeth said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you still single?" She asked.

Ok now that was out of the blue.

"What?" I said

"Why are you still single? I mean, you saw how all those girls were cheering your name back in P.E and when we were playing 'What if' all the girls picked you as their potential candidate and even the guys agreed to it. So why are you single?" Annabeth asked again.

"That's odd…. Since when did you care about my non-existing love life? I asked.

"Since now. And because I want you to be happy and not feel alone at your table." Annabeth said as she held my hand.

Butterflies started churning in my stomach. I wanted to tell her because that she's the one I liked! The one I had a crush on! The one I loved!

But before any of that happened, someone entered the parlor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS ANNABETH!" Luke shouted as he walked angrily to our table.

Everyone in the parlor went silent and stared at us. And Annabeth looked at Luke with a confused face.

"What do you mean Luke? I told you that I would be hanging out with Percy today." Annabeth said calmly.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH A FRIEND!" Luke shouted furiously.

"Yes I am!" Annabeth said now with a bit of anger in her voice "So what's getting you so angry?!".

"OH I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE HOLDING HIS HAND!" Luke kept on shouting.

"Luke! You know it's not like that!" Annabeth said now standing up and facing him.

"OH REALLY! THEN WHAT! MAYBE BECAUSE HE HAS THAT SPORTS CAR OF HIS THAT YOU WERE SO EXCITED TO RIDE ON! DREW AND OCTAVIAN SAW YOU, YOU KNOW!" Luke shouted.

"You would really believe them? Yes, I was excited, but not because of the car! Me and Percy play like that all the time!" Annabeth said.

"OH SPARE ME WITH YOUR EXCUSES YOU LITTLE GOLD DIGGER!" Luke shouted to Annabeth which shocked her and nearly brought her to tears.

Okay now he was going way to far with the accusations.

"Hey man, now aren't you going a little to far." I said calmly while standing from up from my seat and looked at him in the eyes. I was taller than Luke by 3 inches, so I had to dip down my vision a little bit.

But Luke was still being stubborn and said "OH LOOK! GOING ALL TOUGH GUY ON ME HUH?"

"No, I just want to say that…" I started but Luke cut me off.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF JACKSON!" Luke shouted at me and went for a big push.

When his hands made contact, I didn't budge a millimeter, but Luke one the other hand skidded about half a foot backwards from where he stood. **(A.N Remember the bar scene in Man of Steel? Yep that's what happened here).**

For a moment, Luke's face went from anger to disbelief that he was the one pushed back, but immediately glared at me to hide the shock.

Okay, I was pissed, and Luke needs to be thought a lesson now.

I stepped forward about to go for a push when Annabeth held my hand.

"Please Percy, don't do this." Annabeth pleaded which made me stop.

Luke and I glared at each other for a good 30 seconds until I finally said, "Alright. Let's stop this. We're causing a scene here and the other customers are getting bothered."

This seemed to lighten Luke up a bit. And he nodded. "I'll bring you to your apartment Annabeth. We can discuss this calmly on the way." And he left.

Annabeth looked at me and said "I am so sorry Percy! I didn't think Luke would do that!".

I nodded "It's alright. You should go clear thing up with him."

Annabeth hugged me and left the Parlor.

The wonderful night got ruined.

 **Manners, Maketh, Man**

Percy's P.O.V

I was with my usual group of friends eating lunch. I haven't seen Annabeth today but Silena and Charles were with us.

"Where's Annabeth" Piper asked Silena and Charles.

"Last we saw her, she was talking with Luke." Silena said.

"It was a bit heated, but I think it's going to be resolved by the day. Luke also called most of the team for a meeting." Charles said.

"Why weren't you included?" Leo asked to which Charles juts shrugged.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Grover said as Luke, 6 other people from his team, and Annabeth entered.

They were heading towards our table and Annabeth sat down next to me.

"Hey." Annabeth said looking at me.

I simply nodded and looked at Luke. It seems like he wanted to tell me something.

"Hey man. Sorry about last night." Luke said as he offered his hand.

I stood up from my chair and took his hand and said, "I alright man, it was all a misunderstanding."

Luke's grip became really tight all of a sudden. It didn't hurt but it confused me.

Luke then sneered and said, "Yeah. Totally a misunderstanding!"

I then felt something hit the back of my head.

Everyone was at shock of what happened. I turned around and saw one of Luke's teammates with a broken glass bottle with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell!" Jason shouted as he began to stand but I held my hand up to stop him.

 **(Henry Jackman KINGSMAN: The secret service OST (Manners maketh man))**

I took a deep breath and still had my grip on Luke's hand. I was pissed. Really pissed!

Luke's face contorted with pain when I tightened my grip.

"Manners, maketh, man." I said while tightening my grip.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

No response from Luke nor his teammates.

"Then let me to teach you a lesson." I said.

And I let loose.

 **-Line Break-**

Third Person P.O.V

Everything went ballistic in the cafeteria. And it started when Percy pushed Luke.

Luke went flying and skidded right on the floor and hit his back on the wall.

Goon 1, the one who hit Percy with a glass bottle, went for a stab with the broken bottle. Percy caught his hand in an instant and punched the guy out cold.

Goon 2 went for a punch at Percy's face. The punch connected, Percy didn't even flinch, and the guy was clutching his hand in pain. Percy then went for a roundhouse kick, sending the guy flying across tables.

Goon 3 and 4 tried to go for a tackle. Percy didn't even budge when they connected, and he simply held the two goons' heads and bumped against each other. The two goons were out cold.

Goon 5 went up a table and went for a flying tackle, but Percy caught the guy in midair with one hand and held him up for a few seconds.

Goon 6 went to assist by hitting Percy with a folded steel chair. That didn't do anything, and Percy simply backhanded the guy and the guy went flying across the cafeteria.

Percy then slammed Goon 5's head on an empty table, he made to sure not to break it though.

Luke then stood up from his crash site and pulled out a knife from his pocket. How in the world did that get past security!

"I'm going to kill you Jackson! I'm going to carve you face so bad that no one will ever dream of dating you!" Luke screamed as he ran towards Percy.

Luke went for a downward stab, but Percy in a flash was in front of Luke and caught Luke's hand, did a judo flip, and took the knife away from Luke's hand and threw it on the ground.

Percy then went for a wrist lock submission hold. Luke was screaming in pain.

"I wonder" Percy started. "Should I continue adding more pressure until your wrist breaks?"

Luke was wriggling and screaming in pain.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE NO MORE! I SUBMIT, I SUBMIT!" Luke begged.

Percy didn't relent though and continued to add pressure causing Luke to scream more. It would have continued had it not been for Annabeth.

"Percy! Please stop now!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy released Luke and stood up.

The teachers then entered the cafeteria

"What in the world happened here!" One of the teacher said.

Everyone became silent.

"Everyone to the office now!"

No one complained

 **A clean slate**

Percy's P.O.V

I was sitting in front of the principal, Chiron Brunner, and was looking at the witness statements.

I honestly felt scared that I might get expelled from school. I didn't want to disappoint my mom with such a blunder.

Mr. Chiron then looked at me and said, "Well mister Jackson, every witness here states that you were assaulted first by getting hit by one of mister Castellan's teammates. And it seems that mister Castellan committed an attempted homicide towards you with a knife. The way I see, you just defended yourself."

I exhaled deeply after he said that.

"So, what does that make me?" I asked.

"That makes you innocent mister Jackson. I would like you to return to your class now." Mr. Chiron said.

"What will happen to Luke and his teammates?" I asked.

"Mister Castellan will be facing Juvenile court and detention. If charged guilty, which I'm sure he will be, then he will be expelled from school and sent to a Juvenile detention center. As for his teammates, they will face 4 months suspension." Mr. Chiron answered.

"I see." Was my simple reply.

"Now off to class, your P.E class is starting right now." Mr. Chiron said.

A class that me and Annabeth shared, oh great!

It was hallway was empty because classes were already in progress. I went to the changing room and changed quickly. I wasn't really excited to go to class, partly because I know everyone will be staring at me and mainly because of Annabeth. I beat up her boyfriend pretty badly and nearly broke his wrist.

I then entered the gymnasium. And as expected, everyone was looking at me. I felt like an antelope in head lights with all the staring.

The teacher then smiled and said, "What took you mister Jackson! We couldn't have a good game without you!"

"Huh?" I said and I saw everyone grinning at me.

"That fight was awesome man! You actually taught those guys a lesson!" Boy A said.

"Yeah! Those guys were real jerks you know!" Boy B followed up

One by one they started to cheer for me. And honestly, I felt flattered. Here I was thinking they'll stay away from me and treat me like some kind of monster. But there I really wanted to see someone else.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked one of the guys.

Just as when he was about to answer, Annabeth entered the gymnasium with her breath ragged and her hair messy.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted and ran towards me and gave me a hug.

Okay I much as I wanted to feel all giddy and stuff, I was more of shocked to why she was hugging me.

"Are you okay! I waited for you to come out of Mr. Chiron's office but went I just took a quick break, you were already gone!" Annabeth said.

"Um… aren't you mad at me for beating up your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ex-boyfriend now. After the stunt he just did, I finally realized what all of you were saying! He really was just putting on an act!" Annabeth answered.

"So… you're not mad at me at all?" I asked again.

"Nope, in fact I should be thankful! Luke was a monster for trying to kill you! To think that he would threaten to kill so easily!" Annabeth said.

I felt so relieved after she said that.

"Alright, alright! Enough with the sappy stuff! Let's play some basketball!" The teacher said.

"YEAH!" everyone in the gymnasium shouted.

Looks like this wasn't a bad day after all.

Chapter end.

 **A.N And that's a wrap people! I hope you enjoyed and please do tell me what you think about it because I really don't know what to write if I have no opinions from the reviews.**

 **I went for a mixed first person and third person for this story for me to feel the emotion of how to write it. Now that Annabeth is single again, will Percy finally man up and tell Annabeth how he really feels? Find out next time!**

 **Please do give a review or PM me for me to know if what I'm doing is good or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again! And again, I would like to thank everyone who fav and followed the story! And for those who reviewed:**

 **Percabeth 8531: Thank you for the support. Everyone needs a break, right? And yes, that's exactly how I also understand what "Manner, Maketh, Man" means.**

 **iParadox: Thank you very much!**

 **Hans51: Thank you for liking the story. As for going slower, I'm not sure how to do that. I'm just writing the story in a way that makes me think on how to continue it because I get severe cases of writer block all the time. Thank you for the opinion though and I hope this chapter is… slow enough for you? I'm not really sure.**

 **sky189: I'm sorry but I don't speak Spanish, so I google translated your comment and it gave me "Good story". If that's the case, then Thank you!**

 **Percabeth824: Thank you! I appreciate that you're endorsing me to FrictionFiction. I actually asked him/her if I could use his/her story as a basis for this story and he/she said yes.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading and here's the update.**

 **Sorry if you found any wrong spelling and grammar. I am mortal.**

 **More change**

Third Person P.O.V

Two months has passed since the incident at the cafeteria. Due to the majority of the football team getting suspended and their captain, Luke, getting expelled and sent to a Juvenile Detention Center, Charles Beckendorf became the new captain and the second stringer of the team became the primary team. Charles was determined to change the reputation of the football team in to a good one, so he has a lot of work to do.

Percy's name became even more famous in Half-Blood High, gaining a new reputation as "The Unbreakable Fighting Machine". But this still didn't stop the students from befriending him and getting a fan club.

Annabeth, who's eyes were finally opened to the truth of who Luke really was, was able to move on rather quickly. She was now free again and she used this new-found freedom to hang out with her original circle even more.

Now let's see what's going to happen to them, shall we?

 **To revive an old truck**

Annabeth's P.O.V

It's been a month since I became single again and honestly, I kinda liked it!

I know its bad to think that way! But after the incident at the cafeteria, I finally realized how blind I was because of my feeling for Luke. All this time, Luke was sweet and caring to me for me to be loyal to him, for me to be his possession! If I didn't make an effort to try to reconnect with my friends, I would never have found out about Luke's true personality.

But enough about the past! I am very excited for today! Why? Because I'm finally going to get my own ride!

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" I said.

A woman in her thirties entered with a big smile on her face. It was my sitter for the past 6 years, Jean.

"Were you expecting someone named Leo?" Jean asked.

"Yes I was! Thanks Jean!" I said as I tied my hair and headed out of my room.

As I reached the living room, I saw Leo sitting. He looked up and grinned.

"Morning!" Leo greeted me.

"Hey Leo! Got the truck?" I asked.

"Yup! I wanted you to see it before Percy and I started tinkering and repairing it to shape." Leo said as he stood up.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Sure! Percy is already there unloading the parts." Leo said while handing me a motorcycle helmet.

We went down and drove off to his shop.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Leo's shop was a 20-minute drive from the building of her apartment and when we got there, I saw Percy waving us.

"Hey!" Percy greeted me with a smile. He looked so handsome!

'Whoa there, there you go again!' I told myself

' _What's bad about complimenting your hot best friend?'_ My inner conscience replied

'I must be going crazy to be having a conversation with my conscience' I thought.

I've been noticing some changes in me lately Especially when I see Percy. My heart starts beating a lot faster than normal whenever I see him smile. Which was weird because I have always seen him smile before and it was cute, but lately he's been starting to look even more handsome that he already was.

"You still asleep Wise Girl?" Percy said to me, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Oh! Sorry Percy, I guess I was!" I said with a laugh.

"Well, ready to meet your new baby?" Leo asked me.

I nodded and followed both Leo and Percy to the garage.

There it was! An old beat up truck that looks like it has been passed down for 10 generations **(Anyone watched Twilight? If yes, then it would look like Bella's truck)**.

I bought the truck from Leo's mom for a very cheap price. I was cool with it being old, I just needed to clean it and it would look good. But when Percy saw it, he immediately went to Leo's shop and bought every single part needed in order to revive it. I complained obviously because I didn't want Percy to spend money for my personal things, but he immediately shot me down and said "If you think I'm going to let you drive something as unsafe as that truck, then you've got another thing coming Wise Girl!".

That's why we were here at Leo's shop early morning. In order to revive my truck.

"Let's get started then! The earlier we finish the better!" Percy said.

He then removed his T-shirt and hanged it at a rack.

I could feel my face go red when I saw him shirtless. His muscles were so defined and chiseled that it looked like marble.

"Seaweed Brain! Have some decency will you! I'm a girl you know!" I shouted at him with my face still red.

Percy then looked at me in confusion and said "Huh? You've already seen me shirtless before, right? And I didn't one to get my T-shirt dirty because I forgot to bring an extra one."

"That was 4 years ago!" I shouted.

"So? There's nothing different right?" Percy said.

"What do you mean there's nothing different! You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I shouted again as I looked away.

"Okay let me stop you two right now. I don't want to have any lover's quarrel inside my shop." Leo said.

"We're not having a lover's quarrel!" Percy and I shouted at the same time.

"Right, right. Let's just start. Annabeth, you can go inside and watch T.V because Percy and I are gonna take a while." Leo said while picking up his tool box.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

It took the two of them 4 hours and 30 minutes to finish reviving my truck. Just enough time for me to finish 2 movies. I was halfway through my third when Percy called me.

"Hey Wise Girl! Truck's good now!" Percy said to me.

I immediately went outside to see my how they did. I have to say it was impressive because it got a new paint job and the wheels looked brand new.

"Like it?" Leo asked.

"Yes! Thank you both!" I said looking at the two of them.

"So, wanna take it for a ride?" Percy asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Of course, I want to!" I said.

"Alright, ley me see your driving skills Wise Girl!" Percy said.

"See and be amazed!" I replied

And with that, the three of us went around town on my new truck. With me driving of course.

 **My own Twilight**

Annabeth's P.O.V

It's been 2 days since Percy and Leo revived my truck and I have to say it really was awesome! It felt like I was driving a brand-new truck instead of an old beat up one.

'I need to thank Percy for this!' I thought to myself.

Percy was the one who bought all the parts in order for this truck to be new again and I need to return the favor.

'But what would Seaweed Brain want?' I asked myself.

This thought kept running through my mind and before I know, I reached school.

'Guess I'll just have to ask him directly." I thought as I exited my truck and got ready for school.

 **-Line Break- Lunch Time-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The moment I entered the cafeteria, I immediately saw my circle of friends. Percy in particular had a giant mound of spaghetti in his plate and he was scarfing it down like there was tomorrow while the others were just laughing at the sight of it.

I could feel my face erupt in a big smile. And before I knew, I was running towards Percy going for a big hug.

"Hey!" I said when I reached him.

"Whoa! Whoa there! My spaghetti!" Percy said teasingly but I could see from his face that he was caught off guard with my tackle hug and catching Percy off guard is a very hard thing to do.

"I was just saying hi Seaweed Brain!" I said while laughing.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood today? What gives?" Percy asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for buying all those parts for my truck and reviving it!" I answered.

"And no hugs for me? I helped to you know!" Leo said.

"Yeah, about 10% of the job! I did most of the heavy work!" Percy said while looking at Leo.

"Well what can do? Your body muscles were distracting!" Leo said in a teasing dreamy voice.

"Leo, stop." Percy said in a deadpan tone which caused Leo to laugh.

I blushed at the memory of Percy being shirtless.

'Stop!' I told myself.

"So, you bought and repaired Annabeth's truck?" Jason asked Percy.

"And you worked without your shirt on!" Piper squealed which cause Jason to roll his eyes.

"More like revived actually. That thing was so old and rusty that I think it would break down just by trying to cross a hump!" Percy shouted.

"And you immediately bought all the parts? Damn, man! You care for Annabeth that much huh?" Grover said with a grin.

"What can I say!" Percy started while putting his hands over my shoulder which caused me to blush a little. "She means a lot to me!".

I felt warmth spreading all over my body after he said that.

"Urgh! Why don't you two just date already!" Frank exclaimed.

This caused both me and Percy to blush.

"Because that would be weird!" I shouted.

"Ye-Yeah, we've known each other for like 8 years now." Percy said.

"Well I rest my case." Frank said with a shrug.

We all continued chatting for a while until I remembered why I wanted to see Percy.

"Hey Percy?" I asked while facing him.

"What is it?" Percy replied.

"I want to return the favor of you buying the parts and reviving my truck." I said.

Percy just laughed and said, "No need Wise Girl, just think of it as a gift from me."

"But I want to!" I said.

"And I'm saying you don't need to." Percy said.

"Well I'm going to and you're not going to stop me!" I said with a huff.

Percy sighed and asked, "You're not going to give up, aren't you?".

I just nodded.

"Oh well, just surprise me with anything you can muster." Percy said with a grin.

Well… There goes my plan on asking him what he wants. But I didn't back down.

"Alright! Prepare to be amazed!" I said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Percy said with a grin.

Lunch ended after that. And I kept on thinking about one thing.

'Now what do I do?' I thought.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

'Great. Class ended, and I still have no idea what to give Percy!' I though angrily to myself.

Even after all those hours I still couldn't think of anything that would match what Percy has given me. And frankly, it was frustrating.

I walked towards my truck and loaded my stuff on the back seat. I looked behind and saw Percy loading his stuff on his car as well. He was parked quite far away from me.

He then looked up and saw me looking at him, to which he smirked. He then mouthed 'Surprise me'.

I rolled my eyes and started unlocking the driver seat. I then heard a car honking and screeching behind me.

I looked behind and saw a van spiraling out of control. This made me realize two things:

First: I'm going to get hit by it.

Second: At that speed, I'm going to die.

I couldn't even scream as it the van was getting near me. I was just there standing completely frozen and in shock.

The last thought that came to me was my best friend's name.

"Percy." I said in a whisper.

*CRASH*

 **And that's chapter 3 people! Hahaha…... Haha… Ha…** **Ok that was a joke. Keep reading!**

 **-Line Break-**

Third Person P.O.V

Let's rewind that scene for a second.

Annabeth was about to enter her truck but then, a van who was about to leave the school building at high speed, had its tire pop off which resulted to it going out of control and skid towards the unsuspecting Annabeth.

Everyone at that time was screaming for Annabeth to get out of the way, but the girl in question was just shocked and frozen on the spot and about to get crushed.

Well, that would have been the result if it weren't for Percy Jackson.

Without a care on who will see him, Percy ran to Annabeth and was at her side in a blink of an eye and pushed the van to halt, causing the door to crumple and fold to the sheer force of Percy's push.

Everyone was silent and frozen in their respective spots, not seeing what happened.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! You're okay, you're okay!" Percy said as he hugged Annabeth to his chest.

Annabeth was still in shock and silent that she barely even registered what just happened.

Percy then lifted Annabeth.

"I'm taking her to the doctor! Someone help the driver inside the van!" Percy shouted as he ran back inside the school building.

Everyone started going towards the van to check and help the driver. Annabeth's circle of friends on the other ran back inside the school building after Percy to check on Annabeth.

 **I will always be there**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was sitting on the clinic bed with Dr. Apollo standing right in front of me, flashing light from a flash light on my eyes and hand one finger up.

"Well miss Chase, you might experience some post traumatic stress disorientation. But your vitals look good and no signs of any head trauma or body injury. I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Apollo said with a smile.

I nodded and looked at the other driver of the van. He looked like he was the one hit because the nurses were treating his head, which had a large wound on it.

I looked back at Dr. Apollo who was writing something on his records.

"Is Percy still here?" I asked.

Dr. Apollo looked up from his paper and smiled, "He's outside along with your friends waiting."

"Thank you." I said as I stood up and was about to leave.

"Miss Chase." Dr. Apollo called, and I turned my head towards him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You were very lucky today so please be sure to thank who ever you worship alright?" Dr. Apollo said.

I nodded and left. I didn't expect Dr. Apollo to be a religious doctor.

As I walked out of the clinic, I saw all my friends there waiting.

The girls were the first ones to notice me and immediately ran to me. The boys soon followed.

"Annabeth! Are you okay girl!" Piper said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I hugged back.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Silena shouted as she hugged me when Piper released me.

"No injuries I hope!" Hazel said.

"No." I replied, "Dr. Apollo also said no injuries."

"That's a relief!" Calypso said.

"And it's good that you're still in one piece!" Juniper said.

I nodded as I looked at their faces. They all looked like they had the weight of the sky lifted from their shoulders.

"It's a good thing that van stopped right on time before it crushed it you!" Jason said.

"Yeah, that was no short of miracle!" Leo said.

When they mentioned about the van stopping, my eyes went immediately to Percy who was just looking at me with concern and silence.

I vaguely remembered what happened before the crash. Percy was there at my side and pushed the van to a stop. I always knew that Percy was strong, but this level is just impossible.

"Perc…" I started but Percy silenced me with a hug.

"I was so worried about you Wise Girl!" Percy said. I could hear the concern on his voice and I could also hear his heartbeat.

"I…I…" I wanted to say I was so scared, but my voice cracked, and I started crying on Percy's chest.

"Shh, it's alright. Let it all out." Percy said to me gently.

And I did. I cried like a baby on his chest.

Everyone around just looked at us with sympathy but also with relief.

It took 20 minutes before I finally calmed down.

"We should get you home now." Percy said gently.

"O…okay" I managed to muster.

"I'll drive you home. You're in no condition to drive." Percy said.

I looked up and said, "But what about your car! You can't just leave it here!"

Percy then took out his car keys from his pockets and tossed it to Leo, who caught it with surprise.

"Leo, you take my car to your shop. I'll get it later since your shop is near Annabeth's apartment" Percy said to Leo.

"Woah wait what! You're making me drive your Porsche?!" Leo asked in shock.

"Not a scratch alright?" Percy said to Leo with a grin.

"But what about my motorcycle?" Leo asked.

"I'll drive it there. Your bike is small enough to fit on truck's trunk." Percy said.

"Alright man. It's a deal." Leo said with a grin and handed over his motorcycle's key.

"Let's get going." Percy said as he walked with me while holding my hand.

'His hand is so warm.' I thought to myself as I followed him.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

The trip was silent for a good 15 minutes. And I didn't know what to say. Percy on the other hand just kept his eyes on the road and didn't speak.

'I need to ask him' I resolved myself.

"Percy." I called while looking at him.

"Yes?" Percy answered with his eyes still on the road.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

Percy frowned and asked, "Did what?"

"Reach me and pushed the van." I said.

Percy was silent for a few seconds and answered, "I don't know. Adrenaline rush?"

I just continued to look at him. His eyes looked so distant, so conflicted.

"Thank you though." I said, "For saving my life."

Percy just smiled and said, "Anytime Wise Girl."

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was nighttime when we finally arrived at the building of my apartment. Percy escorted all the way to my apartment room, which was a sweet gesture.

Jean unlocked and opened the door when I rang the doorbell and immediately embraced me.

"Annabeth! The school called! They said that you got caught in an accident! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Jean said in a panic.

"Yes, I'm alright Jean. Thank you for your concern." I said.

"Thank goodness! Come here I made you some soup and…. Oh my! I didn't notice we had a guest." Jean said when she noticed Percy.

Percy smiled and said, "You're as energetic as ever Ms. Jean."

Jean frowned in confusion, "Um have we met? I don't remember meeting a tall, buff and handsome man. And if I did, I would surely have remembered you." Jean continued in a sultry tone.

"Jean! It's Percy! Percy Jackson, my best friend! The one you met when you were first employed!" I shouted in exasperation. Seeing your sitter flirt with your childhood best friend was the weirdest thing I have seen.

Jean's eyes widened and said, "Oh my gosh! Percy! You've changed so much since the last time I saw you!".

Percy simply laughed

"Come on in and join us! I made some macaroni soup." Jean said as she gestured for us to enter.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must get going. I just dropped Annabeth off." Percy politely declined.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jean said.

"Maybe next time?" Percy offered.

Jean's face brightened up and she nodded. She then went inside.

Percy faced me and said, "Well, I gotta go now. Call me anytime you need me alright?"

"Okay. Thank you very much Percy!" I said with all sincerity.

Percy smiled and headed for the stairs.

As I looked at him going further and further away, I felt my heart beating fast. It's like I still hadn't done enough to thank him.

So, I ran after him and said, "Percy wait!"

Percy heard me running and turned around.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

I hugged him really tight and said, "Thank you so so so much for being my friend!"

Percy smiled and hugged back.

When I released him from the hug, he did something that surprised me.

He kissed my forehead.

"Hey, don't sweat it. And remember this, I will ALWAYS be there for you alright? Whenever you need me, don't hesitate to call me alright?" Percy said.

I was stunned. I wanted to cry so bad after he said that. I felt the sincerity and conviction of his words when he said that.

Percy released me, smiled, and said "I better get going, Leo might be missing his bike now." And he left.

-Time skip a few hours-

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was lying down on my bed, browsing the internet using my phone, and still thinking about what Percy said to me.

" _I will always be there"_ He said it.

I smiled at that. I resolved myself that I will pay him back for everything that he has done for me. And in a stroke of luck, it seems that a chance has presented itself.

'DRAGONFORCE in New York city coming for a Christmas tour! December 5, 2018' one of the ad said.

"This is it!" I shouted to myself.

Percy was a big fan of DragonForce. Going to a live concert will make him ecstatic!

"This should be a good Christmas gift for Percy!" I said to myself.

I started contacting friends who can get me tickets for the upcoming concert.

'Prepare to be surprised Seaweed Brain!' I thought to myself.

And I realized something else.

That Percy is the most important person in my life. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

And that I needed him in my life.

Chapter end!

 **And that's chapter 3 folks! I do hope that you like it and again please do tell me in the reviews or PM about your opinion.**

 **Yes, I referenced Twilight for the saving scene because in my opinion, that scene was pretty badass.**

 **I'm a fan of DragonForce so I used it for the upcoming concert in the story.**

 **One question for all of you reading: Do you think the title is appropriate or should I change it? I was thinking about: "I'm in love with my best friend" or "The Star's love". If you have anymore suggestions then feel free or tell me if the title is good already.**

 **One last thing. I absolutely suck at specific time dating and usage so I'm just using the days and events of the year to forward the romance between Percy and Annabeth.**

 **See you all on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! Thank you all for the new favs and follows! And for those who reviewed:**

 **iParadox: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And no I don't have plans to abandon it.**

 **Fratzy: Thank you and yes, I'm also a Twilight fan. I'm sorry though because I didn't get your suggestion for the title. Am I correct to assume that you're suggesting "I love my friend from the stars"? Or "My love from the stars"? If it's the latter, then it may sound like that Korean drama that I watched when I was kid.**

 **sky189: I can't speak Spanish, so I google translate what you said. Thank you for liking the previous chapter and here's your next chapter.**

 **How To Train A Demigod: Thank you! I still have a few plans up my sleeve.**

 **Percabeth 8531: I did say I'm taking multiple reference for this story. Those movies are my favorite and there may be more to come.**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar and/or spelling. I am just a mortal.**

 **Revelations**

Third Person P.O.V

It's been a week since the crash incident and everyone has been doing two things:

One: Making sure that Annabeth was fine, which she kept on insisting that she was.

Two: Getting ready for Christmas.

December 1 just hit, and everyone was excited for the holidays.

Annabeth in particular was extra excited because she managed to get the tickets for the upcoming DragonForce concert.

Annabeth hinted to Percy that she finally has a gift that will surprise him. This caused Percy to keep on trying to get Annabeth to spill but Annabeth just won't budge.

Let's get to the story then?

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

Lunch time has always been my favorite ever since I was young because I get to eat…. a lot.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that I'm not shocked anymore with the amount food you eat every day we have lunch together." Grover said while looking at my tray full of food.

"What can I say? I just love to eat!" I replied.

"You kinda remind me of that anime I watched before. He eats a ridiculous amount of food and still maintains his muscular form." Jason mumbled.

"You mean Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's him! I didn't know you were in to anime Perce." Jason said.

"Hey I'm a fan! Especially…" I began.

We all ended up talking about anime for quite sometime after that. It was until Annabeth arrived with a big smile on her face while walking towards me that I stopped my rant.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said while giving me a hug. She's been hugging me quite a lot these days and I was absolutely happy about it!

"Ready to know what my return gift for you is?" Annabeth said after hugging me.

"Oh! the big secret is finally going to be revealed!" Leo shouted.

Everyone in the table was looking at Annabeth in anticipation as she pulled out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to me.

I raised an eyebrow while looking at Annabeth.

"Open it." Annabeth instructed.

And so I did. When I pulled out the contents of the envelope, I froze.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked while struggling to contain my excitement

"Yup." Annabeth said with a big smile.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GOT CONCERT TICKETS FOR DRAGONFORCE!" I shouted which cause all the people in the cafeteria to look at me.

Annabeth laughed and said "Yes it is Seaweed Brain! Now sit down and calm down, will you?"

My excitement overpowered my reason, so I ended up picking up Annabeth from her chair and spun her around in happiness. This happens for a few seconds and I placed her down after calming down enough.

"How did you get these!? They were sold out the moment I saw the announcement!" I exclaimed.

"I have my connection." Annabeth said with a shrug but was smiling.

"Oh yeah, you really were crazy about DragonForce ever since we were 12." Grover said.

"I told you I'd surprise you." Annabeth said.

"You sure did Wise Girl! We better get ready! It's two days from now! And…" I started, "You ARE coming with me, right?" I asked while looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged and said, "You're free to give the other ticket to anyone you would like to come."

"I'll take that as yes!" I said with excitement which cause Annabeth to smile.

"Whoa! I've never seen Percy this excited and hyper before." Frank said.

And with that. Lunch break ended. And we all went to our classes. But I was still hyped about the upcoming concert.

'This is gonna be awesome!' I thought to myself.

 **The Concert**

 **A.N. Word of warning people, I have never been to a concert before(sad) and I'm only basing the thing's I'm writing according to YouTube videos and friends. So forgive me if I rush things on this because I have no idea how to make this interesting.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Seaweed Brain! Can you please calm yourself down?" I said with exasperation.

Percy has been jumping up and down from our spot. I have to admit, seeing him acting like a kid who got to go to his favorite toy shop was very cute.

"I can't help it Wise Girl! They're my favorite band!" Percy said, full of excitement.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I know, I know. Just trying to calm you down. You look like you're about to fly off from your spot."

Percy stopped jumping when I said that and looked at me with a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Percy replied and looked at the stage with excitement once again.

We waited for about 20 minutes until the show finally started.

"It's starting!" Percy screamed along with the crowd.

"HELLO NEWYORK!" The lead vocalist shouted.

"YEAH!" I heard everyone shout.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTED!"

And the music went flying.

-Line Break-

Third Person P.O.V

The crowd went absolutely wild during the entire concert. It went for 3 hours straight and everyone was satisfied. No failures, no rain, just pure euphoria for everyone.

Percy Jackson was no exception from this. He shouted loud and sang along especially when 'Cry Thunder' and 'Through the Fire and Flames' were played.

Annabeth may not be the biggest fan but she sure as hell enjoined the entire concert.

But all things must come to an end. So let's join our main characters now as they go home shall we?

 **Plans**

Percy's P.O.V

That was simply awesome. I had no other words to describe what I just saw. And it was all thanks to Annabeth who is now currently seated right in the front seat humming the songs that were performed.

"Looks like you became a big fan!" I said.

Annabeth looked at me and said, "I can't help it, they were really good!".

"I know right!" I exclaimed.

We talked about how we felt about the concert and what songs we liked the most. I knew for certain that both me and Annabeth are going to have severe last song syndrome for the entire day, or maybe even for a week.

"Annabeth, I want to say thank you very much for getting those tickets!" I said.

"Don't sweat it Percy, it was simply my own way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me!" Annabeth replied.

I smiled and moved to a different topic, "I know it's a bit to early to ask but what are your plans for Christmas?"

Annabeth's smile lessened a little bit but answered, "Piper's coming to over for Christmas eve since her dad has work even on Christmas."

"Piper's spending Christmas with you? I guess she has no plans with Jason huh?" I asked.

"Jason's going to San Francisco with his family. Which left Piper going to me." Annabeth answered.

"I see. What about Mr. Frederick? Is he not coming back for Christmas?" I asked.

I instantly wanted to punch myself for asking that questions because Annabeth's smile completely disappeared.

"No. Again, he is swamped with work as always." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's alright. I'm used to it by now. I mean, this would be the sixth time that I'll miss Christmas with him." Annabeth said.

But I could tell from her heartbeat that she was really sad about it and that she was on the verge of tears.

Mr. Frederick is a good person but to not go home for 6 years was quite frustrating to think about.

"What about you Percy? What are your plans for Christmas?" Annabeth asked.

"Mom's hosting a Christmas party for an orphanage and I have to help out." I answered.

"So you're going to be with kids huh?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah pretty much. I really want to go to your house though." I said.

Annabeth laughed, "I'd like that to! Jean always go overboard with cooking, so I end up having the microwave as my best friend in the kitchen for an entire week."

"So I'm your vacuum cleaner then?" I joked.

"Yup!" Annabeth said with a laugh.

We continued to talk for the entire trip. But the fact that Annabeth is going to be spending Christmas without her father again really bothered me. I knew for a fact that Annabeth wants her dad to come home after a long time of absence.

We reached Annabeth's building and she got off the car.

"Thanks for the ride Percy." Annabeth said.

"No problem Annabeth. And thank you again for buying those concert tickets!" I said.

Annabeth just smiled, which I found to be very dazzling and beautiful.

"See you Percy!" Annabeth said. And she entered the building of her apartment.

I drove home thinking about Annabeth her fatherless Christmas. Her expression of sadness, pain, and longing.

'How do I make her feel better.' I thought to myself as I drive and eventually reached home.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

First person I saw when I entered was mom, which was rare since she was always busy with the company.

"Hey mom." I greeted ad I approached her.

"Hey sweetie. How was the concert?" Mom asked with a smile.

"It was absolutely fantastic!" I said as I reached her table and sat down right across her.

"From the tone of your voice, I'm guessing it really was." Mom said. She then went back to her papers.

I saw a large book near me. Out of curiosity, I grabbed it and read the first page. It was full of names of companies. Some he was familiar with while others were foreign to him.

"What are these?" I asked as I scanned the book page by page.

Mom looked up from her paper and said, "Ah, those are subsidiaries of the company."

"Huh, there's quite a lot." I said with an impressed tone.

Mom just laughed and continued her papers.

I scanned it all until I came across a company name that said "InfiniTech".

'Where have I seen this again?' I wondered to myself.

I went through my memory to remember why the name looked familiar. It took a minute before I remembered.

"Mom, isn't InfiniTech the company Annabeth's dad work in?" I asked.

Mom frowned for a bit while trying to remember as well. She then looked up and said, "Yes. I believe it was named InfiniTech. Mr. Frederick Chase is part of the managing team if I'm not mistaken."

I smiled at this information. I might be able to do something for Annabeth after all!

"Mom, what I'm about to ask is a very big favor. And I'm willing to do anything if you would grant it for me." I said.

Mom looked at me with curiosity. It was very rare of me to ask favors and this intrigued her.

"Alright, I'm listening" Mom said.

And I elaborated my plans to her.

 **The Majestic Present**

Third Person P.O.V

The next 21 days before Christmas was a blur for everyone in Half-Blood High. This was especially true for Percy.

Percy's circle of friends noticed that Percy has been busy all the time even at lunch time. He was always typing something on his laptop at break neck speed, talking on the phone, and driving home immediately after school.

Although Percy didn't neglect them, it was obvious enough that he was very busy with something.

This continued for 13 days straight and when Percy finally calmed down. He was grinning like a mad man which confused the rest of his friends.

The next 5 days, the main circle spent bonding time with each other until they had to go on their own separate plans for Christmas.

 **-Line Break-December 24-Near Christmas Eve-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Well…. It looks like we have a ridiculous amount of food again this year Jean." I said.

"But look at the bright side! At least we won't worry about starving, right?" Piper said to me.

"Exactly." Jean agreed.

"But seriously though, there's only 3 of us!" I exclaimed.

"Well, no cooking for me till the next year." Jean said with a joking tone.

I shook my head knowing that it was useless to argue since the deed has been done.

Me, Piper and Jean were setting up the table until I heard my phone ring.

I checked my phone and saw the I.D Seaweed Brain.

"Is that Percy?" Piper asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah I wonder what he wants?" I asked as I swiped the answer logo.

 _Percy: Hey!_

 _Annabeth: I'm surprised that you have time to call considering that you're busy with children._

 _Percy: Hahaha, well I'm not in the orphanage yet._

 _Annabeth: Really?_

 _Percy: I hope you have room for one more in your table Wise Girl?_

 _Annabeth: Yeah, we have tons of food! But don't tell me you plan on ditching your mom's charity event?_

 _Percy: No, I don't. I'm just dropping by to give you and the others my present._

 _Annabeth: Oh? You really didn't have to Percy you already…_

 _Percy: Too late Wise Girl, I'm already in front of your building. Come down here and get it!_

 _Annabeth: What!_

I looked out of my window and indeed saw Percy down in the street waving at me.

"Percy's downstairs!" I shouted.

"What?" Piper said as she looked at the window.

"He said he was dropping his presents over." I said to Piper.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting!" Piper said as she wore her coat.

"Jean, you come to! Percy also got you something." I said to Jean as I wore my coat.

"Oh my! How sweet of him" Jean squealed, and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

When we reached the ground floor, we immediately went outside and saw Percy grinning.

"Took you long enough." Percy said.

"You surprised us!" I said.

Percy shrugged with a smile and gave a Christmas shopping bag to Piper and Jean.

"A bracelet for Piper and a perfume collection set for Ms. Jean." Percy said.

"Thanks Perce!" Piper said and gave him a hug.

"You really didn't have to Percy. But thank you very much." Jean said as she also gave Percy a hug.

"So? Where's mine?" I asked in a joking tone.

"You, Wise Girl, will have to wear this blind fold first." Percy said as he held out a bind fold.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you really have to be so theatrical?"

Percy smiled and nodded.

*sigh* "Alright then" I said as I took the blind fold and wore it.

I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear Percy opening the front door of his car. And I also heard a gasp of disbelief from both Piper and Jean.

'The present must be really something majestic for them to react like that.' I thought.

"Alright, you can remove them now." Percy said.

I removed the blind fold and blinked a few times. When my vision finally cleared I saw a handsome, middle-aged man with intense brown eyes, and sandy-colored hair. He also wore a smile on his face. That's when I finally realized who it was.

"Dad?" I asked in disbelief.

"Annabeth." Dad replied.

"Is…it…. Really you?" I asked again.

"It really is me Annabeth." Dad replied.

And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I rushed towards him and gave him a big hug and cried.

"Oh my dear Annabeth is a grown woman now!" Dad said while hugging me tightly.

We were both crying tears of joy as we hugged each other.

We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes until we finally released each other.

"I thought you couldn't come home!" I exclaimed.

"You can thank Percy for this opportunity dear. He made arrangements with the company in order for me to be able to secure a vacation."

"Percy did!" I exclaimed.

I immediately looked for Percy, but he wasn't there and neither was his car.

"Where'd Percy go?!" I asked around.

"He figured that you may want to have some time with your dad, so he gave me this letter to give to you." Jean said while handing a folded paper to me.

I unfolded the paper and read it.

 _Dear Wise Girl,_

 _I know for a fact that the moment you see your dad, you will be hugging him like there's no tomorrow. I only had enough time to do the bring Mr. Frederick to you before my mom needs me in the orphanage. I just have one thing to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you love my Christmas present! Have a good Christmas because you deserve it!_

 _Your Best friend,_

 _Seaweed Brain_

I was crying again! I couldn't believe Percy actually managed to bring my dad home.

"Let's go inside for now. The food might get cold." Jean said.

We all nodded and went back inside. This time, dad was here.

 **It's undeniable**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I don't think anything can top this Christmas.

We all ate and laughed. Dad kept on telling stories about how life was in abroad and that how work was murder sometimes. Piper stayed as well after getting to know my dad.

"Well, I guess Annabeth wasn't exaggerating about how your cooking is divine Jean!" Dad said while looking at Jean.

Jean smiled and said, "All in a day's work Mr. Chase."

They continued to chat after that.

I was smiling all the time and overwhelmed that dad was actually here!

'But how did Percy do it?!' was the thought that kept lingering in my mind.

I couldn't help it anymore and asked "Dad, I must know how THIS all happened!"

Dad looked at me and said, "I turns out that the company I was working for is a subsidiary of Mrs. Jackson's company. He then called the president and bargained that if he managed to help me finish all of my work load, then I get to have a vacation."

"OH MY GOD! Did all of this happen during December 3 onwards?" Piper asked.

"That's correct, it all started on that date." Dad confirmed.

Piper then looked at me with uncontrollable glee and asked, "Remember that time when Percy was really busy for 13 days straight? To the point where he could spend only little time with us?"

I froze. He couldn't have, could he? There was absolutely no way, right?

"He…. Was…. helping you in your work dad?" I asked while facing dad.

Dad nodded and said, "I must say, that young man if very intelligent. I'd even go as far as to say that he is even better than me in doing the job. He actually managed to do 80% of my work load!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Piper kept on squealing.

"Wow…. Just wow…. I don't think anyone would go that far to make sure a friend is happy." Jean said with awe.

"How long will you be staying dad?" I asked

"Up until new year." Dad said with a smile.

I really can't believe it. Percy secured my dad a holiday up until New Year.

"Let's keep on eating! There's still a few hours till Christmas!" Jean said.

And we all continued eating. But the only one I kept on thinking about was Percy and how to thank him.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Christmas finally hit and we all started with exchange gifts. Piper stayed a little while longer but eventually had to leave because her dad called and managed to leave work.

Piper was ecstatic when she received the call. I smiled and hugged her and wished her Merry Christmas.

I escorted Piper to where her car was parked.

"Have a good Christmas Piper!" I said and gave her a hug.

"You to Annabeth! Though I think I already know that." Piper said while hugging me.

"Yup." I said.

"But still though! I can't believe that Percy actually did this." Piper exclaimed.

"Me too." Was my simple reply. I really couldn't find any other words to describe my surprise.

"You should call him! I'm sure he's still awake!" Piper said.

I nodded and said, "Later."

Piper then entered her car and drove off.

I went back inside and saw dad unpacking his things.

"Need help?" I asked.

Dad looked up and shook his head saying, "I'm good my dear. But I think you still have one person left to greet right?"

I didn't have to wonder who he was talking about. I nodded and went to my room.

I immediately called Percy. My heart was beating fast. I really wanted to tell him my thanks.

It rang for a few seconds until Percy picked it up.

 _Percy: Hey! Merry Christmas! Officially this time!_

 _Annabeth: "Merry Christmas Percy!_

 _Percy: Liked my present?_ I could actually picture his face grinning when he asked that.

 _Annabeth: Absolutely! You are the greatest Santa Claus anyone could have!_

 _Percy: Really? I'm actually wearing a Santa Claus costume right now._

 _Annabeth: Oh send me a picture!_

 _*Picture*_

 _Annabeth: That is so cute!_

 _Percy: I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment_

 _Annabeth: It was a complement obviously!_

 _Percy: Whatever you say Wise Girl._

There were shouting and laughter in the background. The children were also calling Percy's name.

 _Percy: I guess that's my que._

 _Annabeth: Percy…. Thank you so so much for bringing my dad home._

 _Percy: Hey, don't mention it. It's what best friends are for right?_

 _Annabeth: What you did goes beyond that Percy! I don't know how I could ever repay you for this._

 _Percy: You don't need to. I did it to make you happy Annabeth, no strings attached._

 _Annabeth: Can I see you tomorrow?_

 _Percy: I would love that, but mom has the entire week booked for her charity events so we're going to different states. I have to accompany her as payment for the favor I asked her._

 _Annabeth: Oh._ There was dejection in my voice.

 _Percy: Hey don't worry! You have your dad till New Year! And We'll see each other after the holiday's over!_

 _Annabeth: Alright. I'll see you in school then?_

 _Percy: You betcha!_

 _Annabeth: Thank you again Percy! You are the best and most amazing friend one can have!_

 _Percy: Hahaha, that's why I'm here!_

And the call ended.

I smiled. A very warm feeling entered my body. I felt jubilant, euphoric, and all the other synonyms for the feeling of happiness.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie? Are you still awake?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad, come in." I said.

Dad entered my room and sat down near the bed.

"I forgot to ask something." Dad said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is Percy your boyfriend?" Dad asked

I went red and stammered "What! No! He's my…."

I wanted to say best friend, but my mouth wouldn't speak out the word.

Dad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? I thought he was. With the amount of effort he did and actually bargaining with my boss just to secure me a holiday… Jean was right no friend would go that far to make another friend happy."

"I know…. Percy is just that sweet and kind and caring and…" I kept on rambling all those praises.

Dad just chuckled

"Alright. Get some sleep now. I'll see you at sunrise." Dad said as he kissed me good night.

"Good night dad. I love you." I said as I lied down my bed.

"I love you to sweetheart." Dad said as he left the room.

I lay there in my bed thinking about the things that happened today.

'All this was possible because of Percy' I thought.

When I think of Percy, all the synonyms of happiness kept on washing over me. My body goes warm and all I can think about is how precious Percy is.

This Christmas, I realized three things:

One: My dad was finally here after 6 long years of absence.

Two: This is the happiest I've ever felt in my entire life.

And Three: I can never look at Percy the same way ever again.

Why you ask? Because what I felt for him now, is more than that of a friend. More than what I felt when I was with Luke.

That I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love now with Percy.

Chapter End.

 **And that's chapter 4 people! I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it in the reviews or send me a PM if you want it to be in private.**

 **I'm nearing the end of my little love story. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left but I think I'm feeling that feeling of completion now. But who knows? See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya people! Thank you for all the new follows and favorites! And for those who reviewed:**

 **sky189: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **iParadox: Glad you liked the chapter. I update quick because I immediately write what I'm thinking about hahaha. Korean Drama's were awesome! Especially during years 2006 – 2009.**

 **How To Train A Demigod: All secrets must be revealed right?**

 **Percabeth824: Thank you. Glad you liked it!**

 **Gamer101: Hmm, it's done yet though. But yes, I have a feeling it will be short but with long chapters each. Thank you for reading!**

 **Alexxx100: Here's the chapter. I'm glad you like the story**

 **Jithu: Here it is! Thank you for waiting and reading.**

 **MultiColourMadness2: Thank you. As for the exclamation mark, I'm not really sure about how to use it at times. I just use it to display emotion I guess. But thanks for the advice, I'll try to be conscious about it.**

 **In case you guys find this chapter cringy and full of unwanted feelings being revealed in writing, I will say sorry in advance. In my defense, I have never entered in to a relationship before and all of things I'm writing came from what I have observed and read for the past 21 years of living.**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar and/or spelling. I'm just mortal.**

 **After Christmas and New Year**

Third Person P.O.V

Christmas and New Year ended in a bang! This is especially true for Annabeth Chase because she had her father for the first time in 6 years celebrating with her. Everything was perfect for Annabeth…well almost. It would have been absolutely perfect for her if her best friend/love interest (yes, she is in love with Percy) were there to celebrate with her. But you can't have everything can you?

Percy Jackson on the other hand also had a wonderful Christmas and New Year with his adoptive mother and all the children from the orphanage that the two of them visited. Percy became a real-life Santa Claus for all the children, giving them presents and laughter.

Their circle of friends also had wonderful Christmas and New Year with their individual families and occasional meet ups.

In short, everyone welcomed 2019 with a big smile on their faces. But all festivities must come to an end.

Frederick Chase's vacation ended, but this time he promised that he will try harder to secure annual vacations, a thought that Annabeth was happy about.

Another thing that marked the end of the holidays was school. Half-Blood Highschool was back in business, much to unhappiness of most students. But for Annabeth, this day marked that she can finally see Percy again. She didn't know if she should feel excited or scared for her new found feelings.

 **Girl Talk**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The first thing that welcomed me when I reached my locker were the screams of joy from Piper, Hazel, Silena, Juniper, and Calypso. For some odd reason, all the girls from the circle were gathered in one place.

"We missed you girl!" They all said in unison while hugging me.

I smiled and hugged back, "I missed you all as well!"

We chatted about our Christmas and New Year experiences for quite a while.

"You girls won't believe how Annabeth's dad manage to get home!" Piper squealed.

I was blushing now. This is where it all begins. How my feeling for my best friend evolved to love

"Wait! Didn't you tell us that your dad wouldn't be able to come home because of work?" Silena asked while looking at me.

I just simply nodded my head, but I had a smile on my face.

"That was the original plan!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well? What happened?" Hazel asked now very curious.

"Percy happened!" Piper squealed.

"Huh?" All the girls said. If this were an anime, you'd see a big question mark over their heads.

"Remember that time before Christmas break? When Percy was doing stuff on his laptop and talking in the phone for 13 days straight?" Piper asked to which the girls nodded.

"It turns out that Percy was helping Annabeth's dad with his work in order for him to secure a vacation!" Piper said.

The girls were silent for a good 5 seconds until…

"OH MY GOD!" they all squealed.

"That it the sweetest thing I've ever heard someone do for anyone!" Silena squealed.

"I know right!" Piper squealed as well.

"Annabeth! Girl! How are you two not in a relationship with that kind of effort!" Juniper said to me.

"Because we've been best friends for years! Changing the relationship all of a sudden is…. Um…." I stuttered on the last part.

The girls then looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"That last part of what you said…." Silena started.

"It kinda sounded like…." Hazel continued.

"Like you were actually open to having your relationship change." Piper finished.

Now that made me go red! I can't believe they were able to come to that kind of conclusion even though I didn't finish my sentence.

"No freaking way!" Calypso squealed.

"Wh…what?" I asked while stuttering.

"You like him! You like Percy don't you!" Calypso said while gripping my shoulders with excitement.

"Eh! Ah…um…" I couldn't look at her in the eyes. Calypso has talent for sniffing out a lie.

At this point, all the girls were looking at me intensely.

I just blushed and looked at the ceiling and said, "….Most Likely….".

"Oh my god!" Piper screamed while

"When did this start!" Juniper asked.

"…Christmas Eve most likely…." I said with a little uncertainty.

"Well, isn't it a good thing that you realized it!" Silena said.

"Why don't you go tell him!" Piper squealed.

"No!" I shouted in horror.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"He's my best friend since childhood, and I know him too well! Starting over…. It's just feels too embarrassing." I exclaimed.

"The hell! Of course, it's not embarrassing! It's actually quite romantic!" Silena said.

"But we've known each other for so long now! So it's really late at this point." I tried to explain.

"Okay, okay let's stop this for now girls. Annabeth just managed to realize her feelings so let's not rush her okay?" Hazel said to the girls.

"Fine, but don't think this is over Annabeth, we want to talk more about this topic." Piper said while smirking at me.

"Oh no." Was my simple reply.

And with that, we all went to our separate first subjects.

 **Santa Claus makes me nervous**

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was lunch time and I was sitting with my circle of friends except Percy which was very rare because I was usually the one late in coming in the cafeteria.

This made feel relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because I don't think I can face Percy without ever going red but disappointed because I also missed him.

All the girls at the table were looking like vultures ready to attack at any moment. If I were to guess what they were thinking, I'd say that their trying to form a plan on how to get me to confess my feeling directly to Percy.

"Whew, we haven't seen each other for quite some time but I can feel some tension in the air!" Leo said.

"What's up anyway? You girls have been silently staring at Annabeth for a while?" Jason asked.

"Just…. Thinking." Piper answered.

"Where's Percy anyway? I expected him to be here first while stuffing his face with food!" Grover asked.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him ever around the campus either." Frank answered.

The boys continued to chat after that while the girls were still staring at me. Okay, this was getting annoying! I was about to speak up until the cafeteria speakers started playing "Santa Claus is coming to town – Jackson five edition".

Everyone in the cafeteria was confused as to why this song was playing.

"HOHOHO BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa Clause bellowed as he entered the cafeteria.

Everyone was shocked. Not because Santa was there, it was who was dressed up as Santa.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

Percy looked at our table and grinned, that made my heart flutter.

Percy's Santa costume was the typical Santa costume you'd see in posters and billboards, but what he didn't have was the pot belly and pudgy look. He looked like a Santa Clause that got himself sculpted to perfection.

"WELL! SINCE SANTA IS HERE, WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET A SHOPPING GIFT CRTIFICATE AS YOUR BELATED CHRISTMAS PRESENT! SPONSORED BY SALLY JACKSON, MY WONDERFUL MOTHER!" Percy shouted in a Santa like voice.

This made everyone (except us) go to Percy, while Percy was smiling while giving out the gift certificate.

It took a few minutes for the "event" to end. And Percy immediately ran to our table and sat down right next to me. I felt my heart do a gymnastic routine.

'Gosh stop it! I need to calm down!' I told myself.

"Sup people! I missed you all!" Percy said as he sat down.

"Damn Perce! Going Santa for everyone but us! We're hurt!" Grover said in a teasing tone.

Percy grinned and said, "Don't worry G-man! I have my gifts here!" while pointing at the sack he brought with him.

Percy then started distributing the gifts to our friends.

"I already gave Piper and Wise Girl my gifts during Christmas Eve."

"Thanks again Percy! The necklace was lovely!" Piper said.

Percy smiled and nodded.

He then looked at me and said, "I don't have to ask you right?"

I couldn't stand it anymore and I just hugged Percy with the tightest hug I could muster and said, "I know I already told you this but thank you very much!"

Percy just chuckled and hugged back.

The girls were squealing with excitement while the boys just looked confused.

"Wait up! What was Percy's gift to Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"Oh you are so not going to believe it!" Piper squealed and re-told the tale.

The boys were all shocked after the story and were looking back and forth between Percy and me.

"Damn! I'm speechless!" Leo shouted with all the boys just nodding.

"You guys are making it look like I pulled of a miracle! I just helped out with Mr. Chase's work!" Percy said.

"Dude… Not even I could have pulled that off for Piper no matter how hard I try! And she's my girlfriend for goodness sake!" Jason said.

"I have to agree with Jason, I don't think ANYONE could go that far." Piper said.

Percy shrugged and said, "What can say?", he then put an arm around me and grinned, which caused me to go red again, and continued saying "Wise Girl here is a very important person in my life."

I wanted to cry right there and then. But I managed to suck it up and just leaned closer to Percy.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." I said softly.

"You guys are so picture-perfect right now." Calypso said while smiling.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, why don't you two just date already!" Frank shouted.

Percy removed his arm around me in a hurry and said "Woah man! You're gonna make Annabeth really uncomfortable if you start saying that again."

To be honest, I wasn't uncomfortable with the thought anymore. But I was too scared to change our relationship that all I could do was nod.

I heard the girls sigh in exasperation.

There was still a few more minute before lunch ended so we decided to talk some more about our holiday experience until the intercom rung.

"Paging Mr. Percy Jackson, please head to the principal's office now." The intercom said.

Percy frowned in confusion and stood up.

"Well, I guess I better go then. See you in P.E Wise Girl." Percy said as he left.

"I wonder what Mr. Chiron wanted?" Jason asked no one in particular.

Everyone was just as confused.

 **School tour with the new girl**

Percy's P.O.V

The first thing that went into my mind when I was called to the principal's office was 'I didn't do anything bad.'

The last time I was called there was when I beat up Luke and his goons all those months ago.

'Time flies really fast' I thought to myself when I reminisced about that time.

Luke was still in juvenile detention because of his violent tendencies while detained while his goons were now back to school and seem to have gained a healthy amount fear and respect for me.

I reached the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Chiron said.

I entered and asked, "You called for me sir?"

"Ah Mr. Jackson, thank you for coming and I hope your little Santa gig worked out?" Mr. Chiron asked.

"Yes sir. Thank you for agreeing to my unusual request." I said.

"It's alright Mr. Jackson. Now, I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you here." Mr. Chiron said.

I nodded my head.

"We have a new student who just recently moved here to New York and its her first day here in Half-Blood High. I would like you to show her around." Mr. Chiron said.

"I'm ok with that but I have P.E in about 13 minutes." I said.

"That's alright, I already told the teacher handling the class that you'll be a little late. Miss Dare will also be participating in your class as a starter." Mr. Chiron explained.

"Miss Dare?" I asked.

"That would be me. Hi!" A female voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw the new girl. She was a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, green eyes almost like mine. She's also rather pretty.

"Oh, hello. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I said as I offered a handshake.

She smiled and said, "I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But just call me Rachel." while shaking my hand.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Your acronym spell as RED. That's pretty cool seeing as you have red hair and all."

Rachel laughed at my comment and said, "Well aren't a sharp one?"

"It's nice that you two are getting acquainted but I think you need to take that tour now." Mr. Chiron said.

"Ah, of course. Shall we?" I asked Rachel.

"Sure!" Rachel replied energetically.

I led Rachel around the school and introduced her to some of the big places in school like the library, Swimming pool, Football field, Cafeteria, and the Arts rooms.

Rachel geeked out when she saw the arts room. Turns out she was a fan of the arts.

"Well I guess the last one should be the class we're going to attend to." I said.

"The gymnasium?" Rachel asked.

"Yup! We have basketball as the subject this term." I said.

"Really! I love basketball!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Then we better get going then. You have your gym kit with you right?" I asked.

Rachel nodded so I started walking to the gymnasium.

After a few walks, we reached the changing room near the gym.

"We better get changed. That's the girls side of the changing room. I'll wait for you if ever I finish first." I said.

"Ok. Thanks Percy." Rachel said as she walked inside the girls changing room.

-Change Break-

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!" Rachel said.

"My best friend is also in this class. I want you to meet her." I said while walking.

"Her?" Rachel asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah. Is it that surprising to have a girl as a best friend?" I asked.

"Ah, no not at all. I just didn't expect that." Rachel answered.

I smiled and said, "Well, I' known her since I was 8. So we pretty much know each other very well."

Rachel just nodded.

"Well, ready to play and meet some new people?" I asked.

Rachel had a look of excitement and fear in her expression, but she nodded and said, "Yes."

And we entered the gym.

 **Peanut butter and JELLY time**

Annabeth's P.O.V

We were playing basketball with a mixed boys and girls team. I was fortunate to have the good ones on my team and we were leading by 20 points. My skills in basketball were pretty decent, mostly because I had Percy as my playmate whenever we played basketball when we were younger.

The gym room then opened, and I saw Percy with a girl that I have never seen before.

"Oh, done with the tour mister Jackson?" The teacher asked Percy.

"Yup, this place is the last one and Mr. Chiron said to let Rachel here attend the class." Percy answered.

The teacher then looked at the new girl, Rachel, and said "Alright. The two of will join in with the opposing team against miss Chase of there." While pointing at our side of the court.

Percy then looked at me and grinned. I smiled and wave at him to come over.

"Hey!" Percy said when he reached me.

"Looks like you were busy, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"I'm a tour guide. Annabeth meet Rachel." Percy said while gesturing to Rachel.

"Hi! My full name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But I prefer Rachel." Rachel said while offering a hand.

I shook her hand and introduced myself "I'm Annabeth Chase. Welcome to Half-Blood High".

"Wise Girl! The acronym of her name spells out as RED! Pretty cool right!" Percy exclaimed.

"Stop that!" Rachel said playfully and playfully pushed Percy's shoulder.

I tensed up when I saw that. That was what I used to do when Percy annoyed me.

"Well, let's get game started! Both Red and I are in the losing team so we gotta catch up!" Percy said while going over to his assigned team.

"Stop calling me Red!" Rachel shouted while joining Percy in his team. She was smiling though.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I was jealous!

' _He's my Seaweed Brain!'_ I shouted internally

' _But you two aren't even dating!'_ My inner conscience replied

' _But…but'_ I stuttered.

"Wise Girl! We're starting!" Percy shouted, snapping me out of my inner argument.

"I'm not letting you win this one Seaweed Brain!" I shouted.

And the game began.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

They wiped the floor out of us in the game.

Rachel was pretty good. She was agile and dexterous with her ball handling that even the boys in my team were having a hard time trying to steal the ball from her.

She could shoot a wicked fade away and lay-ups. But the dangerous part was her and Percy's alley-oop because once Percy's in the air, he was unstoppable.

"Nice game Red!" Percy said as he gave Rachel a high five.

Rachel returned it and smiled.

I was fuming. The two of them were being all close and all was making me very jealous!

Percy then ran up to me with a smile and a hand raised for a high five and said, "Good game Wise Girl!"

Looking at his innocent smile and face, I let go of my immature jealousy and smiled.

"I guess with you as an opponent, it's impossible to win." I said while returning the high five.

"Well, what can I say? I'm awesome." Percy said in a smug tone.

"Since when did you become so smug?" I asked in a playful tone.

Percy shrugged and said, "Since now."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you free to hang out with me today? I haven't hanged out with you since Christmas break!" Percy asked.

I smiled happily and said, "Of course I'm free! NY pizza?"

"That's what I like to hear!" Percy said happily.

I finally get to spend some time with Percy alone! I was so happy and nervous at the same time!

"Hey Red, wanna join us?" Percy asked while looking at Rachel.

Ok, that shocked me and my mood deflated in an instant.

Rachel was also shocked with Percy's proposal and said, "Um, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Oh come one, think of it as a welcome party! Well, except it's only me and Annabeth." Percy said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked.

"I don't. What about you Wise Girl?" Percy asked me.

' _No! You do mind!'_ My inner conscience kept screaming

But I didn't want to look rude and said, "Sure, I don't mind."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Rachel then went to me and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back.

She then released me and hugged Percy. This made me see red.

"Someone's happy." Percy said while patting her back.

Yup. I was jealous. A lot.

And with that, we all went to the Pizza Parlor after school.

'Falling in love with my best friend is hard and so annoying!' I thought to myself.

Chapter End

 **And that's chapter 5! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short because it is hard to write on a woman's point of view and doubly hard to write about wanting to enter a relationship because I've never experienced one.**

 **Feel free to give your comments and suggestions in the review or PM me if you want it to be in private.**

 **Actually, I may need some suggestions so I would greatly appreciate it!**

 **Thank you and see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Sorry for the late update! College was catching up to me and I had a severe case of laziness and writers block. But here it is! Thank you for the new follows and favs and for those who reviewed:**

 **willbittner: I had that thought when I was visualizing what the story should look like, but I'm not really in to the whole drama thing. I did however like your suggestion for a school dance so thank you for that.**

 **OGkush-OGskywalker: You actually reviewed in each chapter so thank you for that! And thank you for the compliment in the previous chapter.**

 **sky189: Thank you for your continuous support. Here's you chapter.**

 **Gamer101: Here it is! I hope you like it.**

 **Alexxx100: Thank you! I also liked "Just my story" and am eagerly waiting for your next chapter!**

 **OliviaYT: Thank you so much! I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **TheDragonofNeptune: Glad you liked it!**

 **By the way, I would like to call out FrictionFiction108! If you are reading this, then I'm pretty sure you will see similarities to your chapter 9 in the first part of the story. I'm calling out to you (and all your fans) now just in case people start accusing me of ripping you off.**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar/spellings. I am mortal.**

 **A table for three**

Third Person's P.O.V

After our little "welcome party" with Rachel, Annabeth and Percy got to know her quite a bit. Mainly because Percy was the one doing all the talking and Rachel was very open, and they became fast friends. Annabeth was also polite and was friendly to Rachel, but she knew for a fact that Rachel, like every available girl in school, was completely charmed by Percy which didn't help with her jealousy.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you so much for inviting me!" Rachel said as she stood up.

"Sure. Tell me if you need any assistance in school alright?" Percy said.

Rachel nodded and left.

"Cool girl huh?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

Percy frowned and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." Annabeth said as she stood up "I've got to get going as well."

Percy knew that something was annoying Annabeth. Being best friends with her for 8 years allowed Percy to sense Annabeth's mannerisms when she's annoyed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied and left as well.

To sum it up, three things happened:

One: Rachel liked Percy

Two: Annabeth was jealous of Rachel and Percy's new budding friendship that might go into romance.

Three: Percy, for all his super powers, was oblivious to the ongoing rivalry.

 **Lunch and a play.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

On my way to the cafeteria, Rachel came up to me and called my name.

"Hey Annabeth!" Rachel called.

"Hi Rachel. How was your first official class?" I asked.

"It was cool! I was so surprised when I saw Percy in Chemistry class!" Rachel said with glee.

That stopped me on my tracks. She's with Percy in Chemistry class! That's not fair!

"Oh, that's…. nice" I managed to say.

"I don't know how he does it, but all of his hypothesis is right on the dot! It's like he knows exactly what's gonna happen even before the experiment." Rachel said.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, Percy has always been a genius."

"And he keeps on cracking jokes in order to lighten things up. Honestly that guy is hilarious." Rachel continued.

'Yup, Rachel is definitely enthralled with Percy.' I thought to myself.

I wanted the conversation to end but that would look so rude, so I just continued to listen to Rachel's praises.

"Um… This might be weird for me to say but Percy is really handsome and charming, don't you think?" Rachel asked.

And she went there. Of course, I know that! I've been best friends with him for 8 years!

"Uh, Yeah, I guess so." I awkwardly replied.

Rachel frowned and asked "You two aren't dating right? Because if you are, then I apologize because that was totally inappropriate."

"What! No! Percy and I are just…. Friends" I said. I'm clearly self-destructing here.

' _End this now before you self-destruct some more!'_

"Um, I need to go eat lunch now Rachel, so I need to go. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Mr. Chiron's office then head to the cafeteria. I'll see you later Annabeth." Rachel said.

I nodded and walked away.

I reached the cafeteria, bought dome food, and made my way to the table with my circle of friends.

"You're a bit later than usual?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, I just… ran into someone." I said while taking a seat next to Percy.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"A new girl." I replied.

"You mean Red?" Percy asked. He still had that nickname for her!

"A new girl named Red?" Frank asked in a surprised tone.

Percy laughed and said, "Whoops, I forgot you don't know her. I was her tour guide yesterday and her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the first letters of her name spell's "RED"."

"Oh." Grover said.

"Percy was all over her yesterday." I mumbled with annoyance.

Percy looked at me with an eyebrow raised and said, "I was being nice."

"No, you were flirting with her during basketball." I said with a huff.

"I was praising her!" Percy exclaimed.

"Every 20 seconds." I said.

"Wise Girl, I have absolutely zero skills in flirting! Why do you think I'm single?" Percy asked in an exasperated tone.

I just huffed and went back to eating my lunch.

The guys were just staring at us with a confused face. They've never seen us fight before.

The girls on the other hand had knowing faces while looking at Annabeth. They knew that Annabeth was jealous.

"Done with your little tantrum Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

I was about to retort but I noticed Rachel walking pass our table. She smiled and waved at me and Percy as she sat on an empty table.

Percy also noticed her, he smiled and waved back.

"Is that the new girl?" Jason asked while looking Rachel.

"Yup." Percy replied.

"Wow, RED does fit her. Her hair is red." Grover said.

"And she's kinda cute." Leo said which cause Calypso to punch his shoulder.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Boys will be boys."

"Why is she sitting alone though?" Frank asked.

"The only ones she really knows in school right now is me and Annabeth." Percy replied.

"It's hard being a new kid in school." Juniper said.

"I'll go sit with her, make her feel less lonely." Percy said as he stood up.

My eyes widened, and I instinctively shouted "No!"

The gang looked at me with a confused face.

"Um, I mean… why don't you just invite her here? The more the merrier right?" I quickly said.

"Well, that's a….wise idea Wise Girl." Percy said as he left to get Rachel.

Everyone just groaned with the pun. Everyone except me because I just kept on staring at Percy as he approached Rachel.

Silena who was right beside nudged me and said, "Try to tone down the jealousy fit there girl. You're gonna be obvious."

I nodded at Silena's advice.

"So, this is them, my group of friends! Guys, meet Rachel or as I call her, Red!" Percy said as he brought Rachel over.

"Hi! Nice to meet all of you!" Rachel greeted in a happy tone. Every one of my friends greeted her warmly.

"Grab a chair and sit." Percy said as he sat down.

"Thanks for inviting me." Rachel said as she sat next to Percy.

"No problem Red!" Percy said while smiling.

"Stop calling me that!" Rachel said but had a small smile on her face.

"Why? It's cool!" Percy said.

For the rest of the lunch period, both Percy and Rachel were talking. The others also socialized with Rachel, but it was obvious that Rachel was more comfortable with Percy.

The lunch bell rang, much to my relief.

"I guess it's P.E time huh?" Rachel said.

'Oh right, the three of us have the same class after lunch.' I thought to myself.

"Um, do you guys mind if I sit here with you again?" Rachel asked the group.

A chorus of "Nope, no problem" came from the others.

Rachel's face broke to a big smile and said, "Thank you! You guys are awesome!".

We all stood up and were about to leave until Piper called for me and Percy.

"Percy! Annabeth! Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Percy said while turning to Piper.

I nodded.

"I'll go on ahead then." Rachel said and left.

"So, what is it?" I asked Piper.

"You see, the theater club is going to perform its annual school play a month from now." Piper said.

"Uh huh?" Percy said while gesturing Piper to continue.

"We plan to have Beauty and the Beast as our play and we're kinda…. Short on actors." Piper said meekly.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"I was kinda hoping to ask you two to play the role of Beast and Belle?" Piper asked.

Both Percy and I stared at Piper with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't ask the question if I were joking. I can't think of anyone who would fit the role but you two." Piper answered.

"What about you?! Why can't you play as Belle?" I asked.

"I'm already part of the production team." Piper said.

"Piper, I have no background when it comes to acting!" I said.

"Same here." Percy said.

"You two are very fast learners! And this will also boost ticket sales." Piper said in a pleading voice.

"Ticket sales?" I asked.

"Yeah, if word comes out that Percy is going to play as Beast and turn into the Prince in the ending, every single girl here in school will surely attend." Piper said.

"So you need us for marketing and man power?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Piper answered.

"Please, I'll owe you both a lot if you guys agree. It will also boost the morale of the theater club." Piper pleaded.

It was really hard to say no when Piper was the one pleading. She never pleads unless she has no other options.

I looked at Percy and saw that he was in deep thought. His eyebrows scrunched up together which I found really cute.

"I'm game." Percy said.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

"Piper rarely asks for favors and by the looks of it, she might really need some help." Percy said.

Piper squealed and hugged Percy and said, "Thank you Percy!"

"You owe big time for this one Pipes." Percy said in a teasing tone while hugging back.

"I know! Just cash in the favor anytime you need it!" Piper said.

Piper and Percy were now looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Alright. I'm in." I said while smiling at Piper.

Piper pulled me in to a big hug and said, "Thank you Annabeth!"

"Like Seaweed Brain here, you also owe me big time!" I said.

Piper nodded happily

"Well, we better get going Wise Girl or we'll be in serious trouble for being late." Percy said while looking at me.

I just nodded, and we sprinted towards the gym.

 **Preparations, Play, and Confessions**

Third Person P.O.V

The days to follow were hectic for both Percy and Annabeth because they both had to stay after school to practice and rehearse their respective roles. Both of Piper's predictions came to be, both Annabeth and Percy were very fast learners and were acting like pros the after 3 days of coaching and pre-orders for tickets went off the charts when the cast was announced. The two's circle of friends was surprised when they saw Percy's and Annabeth's names as the Beast and Belle, but they were supportive none the less.

The one month of practice was both enjoyable and hellish for the two best friends. Enjoyable because this is the first time their doing this sort of thing and hellish (for Annabeth anyway) because of the work load.

Annabeth and Percy were never seen apart when they were off sage and would always help each other practice their respective lines. Piper was flooded with questions of "Are they together?" or "They look like a match made in heaven! Why are they not together?" to which Piper would just shrug not knowing the reason as well. It was painfully obvious that Annabeth was in love with Percy and vice versa but the two are oblivious to each other's feelings.

Let's not forget about Rachel though. She was with Percy in both Chemistry and P.E and would always be with them during lunch time. Percy and Rachel also felt comfortable with each other and would hang out from time to time. This is Percy being a very good friend and he honestly finds Rachel's company quite enjoyable. For Rachel however, it was because her small crush when she first met Percy was growing even more.

During the final weeks of rehearsals and the final script reading, the director pulled both Percy and Annabeth aside in order to reveal his big plan.

"So, we are in the final scenes of the play and you two were brilliant throughout the entire session." The Director said.

"Thank you, sir." Both Annabeth and Percy replied.

"Now I'm going to say this, I want a kissing scene for the last part." The Director said.

Both Percy and Annabeth were completely silent and frozen when they heard that.

"Um, pardon?" Percy asked.

"I want a kissing scene. You two work so well together and have a beautiful chemistry that I know that this will work!" The Director said.

Both were silent once again.

"Don't worry, I won't have you two practice it, I'll leave it up you two on how you'll do it on stage alright?" The Director said with a smile and left the pair.

"Things just escalated rather quickly." Percy said with a red face.

"Yeah." Annabeth said also with a red face.

"Good luck to us then." Percy said.

The two went back to practice but now with the dread and anticipation of the coming play.

Unknown to the duo, Piper heard what the director told them and was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

 **-Line Break- The Day of the Play**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I secretly looked outside the curtains to see how many students were in the theater and sure enough it was jam packed.

'Deep breaths Annabeth. Deep breaths' I told myself.

I mean I'm only acting in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of students. No biggie, right?

And I'm only going to have to do a kiss scene with my best friend (who I'm crazy for) in front of all these students.

I think I'm going to hyperventilate!

"Hey girl." Piper said which made me jump.

"Piper! Don't scare me like that!" I said while looking at her.

"Sorry. But you need to relax Annabeth." Piper said in a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say!" I grumbled.

"You'll do great out there. So don't worry and act just like in the rehearsals." Piper said while squeezing my hands.

I squeezed back and nodded.

"Mind if I join in the comfort club?" Percy asked out of nowhere.

I turned to look at Percy and laughed. He had his Beast costume on **(A.N. Basically like the one in the movies)** and he looked so uncomfortable on them that his eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Don't you look… hairy." I said while laughing softly.

Percy just rolled his eyes and said, "At least you get to be in comfortable peasant clothes for 3/4 of the play. This costume is freaking hot!"

"Suck it up big guy. You're the most anticipated one in the play." Piper said.

"You're not the one glued with hair!" Percy said.

Both Piper and I laughed at his predicament. The laughter really helped with the jitters.

"Everyone! Be ready in 20 minutes!" The Director shouted to the cast.

"Yes sir!" All of us responded.

"Good luck to us out there." Percy whispered to me.

"Yeah, let's nail this Seaweed Brain." I whispered back.

And after 20 minutes, the show started.

 **-Line Break-**

 **A.N. I won't describe the play until the last part. Just think of it as the movie but in play form.**

Third Person P.O.V

The moment the play started, everyone in the theater were silent and mesmerized with the play. Everyone loved how Annabeth Chase sang and acted on stage. No one would have thought that she had no acting experience with the way that she acts. Her facial expression and confidence was truly breath taking.

"She's so beautiful." The students murmured

Annabeth's inborn courage and natural talent was magnificently charming.

But…. The real one that blows the people away was Percy Jackson.

Percy was a true genius that no one could find a flaw. He looked like a seasoned actor.

"Looking at the two of them, makes my heart beat." Some of the female students murmured.

"Percy is so hot even in that costume." Was another murmur that passed in the crowd.

The way Annabeth and Percy portrayed Beauty and The Beast was so real that everyone couldn't even afford to blink.

The play continued until it reached near it's ending.

 _Percy: "Belle…. You came back."_

 _Annabeth while crying: "Of course I came back. I'll never leave you again."_

 _Percy: "I'm afraid it's my turn to leave."_

 _Annabeth: "We're together now. It's gonna be fine."_

 _Percy: "At least I got to see you… one last time." *dies*_

All the girls and some of the guys were crying at this point.

 _Annabeth: "No! Please no!" "Come back! Please don't leave me!" "I love you"._

The way she said it sounded so genuine. So real that everyone now was crying.

 _*Music* *The curse is getting lifted scene* *Everyone is turned human and the beast is revived*_

 _Percy stands up fully human and looks at Annabeth._

All the girls were squealing at this point.

 _Percy: Belle…. It's me!_

 _Annabeth goes closer and looks at his eyes: "…. It is you!"_

 _The faces go closer to each other… and finally, there lips meet for a kiss._

The entire theater erupted in cheers and whistles at the scene.

 _The ending dance and the song "Beauty and The Beast" plays._

 _The end._

A standing ovation from the students was heard.

The cast were one by one introduced until it finally reached the last two.

"Annabeth Chase as Belle." The MC announced.

Cheers and yells of bravo was heard. Annabeth smiled brightly, bowed, and waved at the crowd.

"And last but not least, Percy Jackson as the Beast!" The MC announced.

The cheers and yells were higher pitched because of the girls. Percy smiled and blew a kiss at everyone and bowed.

Everyone loved the play.

 **-Line Break-**

Annabeth's P.O.V

We did it! It was a very successful play! I felt so happy that I could fly!

And that kiss with Percy. Although it was only part of the act, it felt so good that I thought my brain would melt through my head!

"Congratulations Annabeth! You were absolutely marvelous!" Piper squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

The other cast members and crew also congratulated me for a job well done.

"Ms. Annabeth Chase! You were extraordinary there! I hope you consider joining the theater club! With your talent, we could make a start out of you!" The Director said.

"Thank you, sir. But I think I'm done with acting for now." I replied.

The Director nodded and said, "If ever you and Mr. Jackson change your mind, you two are always welcome here."

I smiled and nodded.

Speaking of Percy, where is he?

"Percy got dragged out by Jason and the others." Piper said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Outside. He was also looking for you, but Jason found him first. They're all waiting for you as well." Piper answered.

"Wanna go outside to?" I asked.

"I'll catch you guys later, I still have some stuff to do." Piper said.

"Alright." I said and walked outside.

I saw my friends when I walked out of the door. It was like they were expecting me because I got tackled by all the girls instantly while the guys were smiling from behind.

"You were wonderful out there Annabeth!" Calypso said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"I think I used up all my tissue because of all the crying I did." Silena said.

We all chatted with each other. It was mostly them giving praises and me saying thank you.

"That ending scene, you and Percy ACTUALLY kissed right?" Juniper asked with glee.

Everyone was looking at me with anticipation.

I blushed and simply nodded my head.

The girls squealed with excitement while the guys were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"That's teasing material for Percy right there!" Leo said with excitement

"Really Leo? You think that's gonna be a big hit on me?" a voice said.

We all turned to the voice and saw Percy in his casual outfit.

I never thought I would be reduced to a love-struck idiot when looking at Percy, but this play magnified my feelings a hundredfold.

"The Prince and Princess right here! Damn you two were awesome." Jason said.

"Especially the dancing scene! I guess you two now have an edge in the upcoming Valentine's day dance huh?" Grover said.

That's right! I didn't realize that Valentines day will be coming 11 days from now. I was so busy with the play that I forgot about it.

"Now that you mentioned it, Valentines day is right around the corner." Percy said.

"You actually forgot?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I was so busy for the entire month." Percy answered.

"Well, planning to take anyone as a date?" Grover asked.

I can't help but feel anxious about his answer.

Percy was in deep thought. He then looked at me which caused my heart to beat fast.

"Um… If it's alright with you Wise Girl, I would like to take you as my date?" Percy asked while looking straight at me.

I couldn't answer immediately. I was so shocked.

Percy then had a panicked face and said, "Ah! I totally mean that in a friendly way! You know because I don't have anyone else I'm close to and all."

My heart sank when he said that. I guess Percy will never look at me in a romantic way after all. But I guess I should be happy since he still picked me over his fan girls.

"Sure Seaweed Brain. We already know how to dance anyway so this will give us an edge." I said with a half-hearted smile.

The girls looked at me with pity because they knew of my feelings for Percy.

"Percy! Annabeth!" a female voice called.

We all turned and saw Rachel running towards us.

Rachel hugged me and said, "You were so beautiful out there!"

I smiled and hugged back. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel released me and hugged Percy. I still get irritated when she does that, but right now I didn't mind.

"That was a solid performance out there Percy!" Rachel said to Percy.

"Thanks Red." Percy answered.

Rachel then started twirling a strand of her hair and acted bashful.

"Um… Do you mind if we… talk in private for a moment?" Rachel asked Percy.

My woman's intuition was tingling at the scene.

"Sure, I don't mind." Percy answered.

The two of them left.

"Um… I know its bad but I kinda want to follow them." Leo said.

I did to.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know that Percy's senses are super sharp, he'll hear us following." Jason said.

"Let's just leave it. Percy will tell us if its not a secret." Charles said.

We all nodded and continued chatting.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

Me and Rachel were now at the rooftop where it was quiet and private.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um… I've known you for a month now right?" Rachel asked.

I frowned and searched my memories, "Yeah. Give or take a day."

"This may sound weird but…" Rachel said.

"But?" I gestured her to continue. I could hear her heart beat getting faster and her adrenaline is spiking.

"I like you. I had a crush on you the first day we met and after getting to know you better, my feelings started to grow. I like you very much." Rachel confessed with her face as red as her hair.

I was stunned and shocked. I have never experienced a love confession in my entire life. Sure, there were fan girls and admirers, but they never actually confessed.

I took a good look at Rachel's face. I'll admit that she was pretty, and any guy would jump at the opportunity to date a girl like Rachel, but I didn't see her in that way.

"I'm sorry. But I can't accept your feelings." I said in an apologetic tone.

Rachel looked down and sad.

"But I hope we can still be friends Rachel. You're a great girl and I know someone is out there for you." I said trying to cheer her up.

Rachel looked up and said, "You have someone else you like don't you."

I looked away. The image of Annabeth flashed to my mind.

I nodded after a while.

"It's Annabeth isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I've loved her since we were 14. I would even go as far as to say that I may have been attracted to her since the time we met when we were 8." I said truthfully.

Rachel laughed softly, "I guess I had no chance from the start then."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Don't be. You two are like a match made in heaven. I should have seen that since the beginning." Rachel said.

I blushed.

"I think you should tell her." Rachel said.

"What! No way! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" I exclaimed.

"You should take the risk Percy. I know that you two will work out together." Rachel said.

"But..." I started.

"Just think about it." Rachel cut me off.

I remained silent.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Rachel said.

I just stared at her not knowing what to do.

"Oh, and no hard feelings. We can still be friends." Rachel said as she exited the rooftop.

I needed to think. And I need it to be silent. So, I did what I always do when I need silence, I flew to the moon.

I extended my eyesight to look at the people of Earth. Billions of people just walking about while others were asleep.

I focused my eyesight on Half-Blood High and saw Annabeth and the others, talking and laughing.

'I haven't even told her of my origins, how can I tell her about my feelings.' I thought to myself.

' _Why not do it both?'_ my conscience told me _'If she accepts you as an alien and accepts your feelings, then you have all to gain'_

'And all to lose' I thought back.

I love Annabeth, I really do. She is my world.

' _That's why you must take the risk.'_

'And lose her?!'

' _Well if you don't do anything, how will you know how she feels?'_

I just sat there in silence, no longer using my super vision.

I also felt guilty of not telling Annabeth what I really was. And I know that my conscience is right. Hiding my feelings will just cause me to self-destruct. And I might lose her to someone else just like before.

'Alright. I'll do it.' I thought while standing up.

I flew back to earth and to the roof of Half-Blood High, ran downstairs straight to my car, and drove back home.

I made a resolution. I'm going to tell Annabeth what I am. And I'm going to tell her that…

"I love her." I silently vowed.

Chapter end

 **And that's chapter 6! I hope you liked it and please feel free to review and comment about the story.**

 **I guess we're all finally approaching the end of our little ride people. Next chapter could be the final one or I might add a little epilogue chapter. So stay tuned and see you one the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! Been a while! Well here it is, the finale of my short story! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for all those who faved and followed and for those who reviewed:**

 **sky189: Thanks for your continuous support!**

 **Alexxx100: Thank you! Here it is!**

 **OGkush-OGskywalker: Thank you! Here's the last chapter.**

 **Percabeth824: Thank you! I'm not in to drama and I like a good Rachel.**

 **OliviaYT: Glad you liked it and I sincerely appreciate that you love my story! We all know that it's because of Emma Watson that guys watched it…joke! But yeah, Beauty and the Beast was a wonderful movie.**

 **Hans51: Everything must come to end. I appreciate the money, house, and car though.**

 **willbittner: Thank you. Read this final chapter and find out.**

 **Gamer101: Here it is!**

 **croissant tt: I'm sorry, but everything comes to an end eventually. I hope to see your reviews to my future fanfics as well!**

 **K.I.N.G. A.L.P.H.A: Thank you! I'll keep your advice in mind in my future fanfics!**

 **TheDragonofNeptune: Rachel is a cool girl!**

 **I'm sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar. I am mortal.**

 **Preparation for Apocalypse…. Really, it's just a confession**

Third Person P.O.V

Percy and Annabeth's fame in school skyrocketed after the play to the point that some would like to have their autograph. Both Percy and Annabeth were flattered and happy that the students loved the play but still remained humble about it.

Another thing that happened is that the upcoming Valentines day dance is coming closer and students (mostly guys, but there are some girls) were asking each other out as dates for the dance. Percy's friends were laughing at Percy's predicament when they found him picking up letters that fell out from his locker. Percy being a gentleman, tracked down all those who sent him the letters and politely turned them down saying that he was already taking his best friend, Annabeth, to the dance which were met with sad faces, pouts, and some with smiles.

Life went on until there was only one day left before Valentines Day and the dance. Percy was now getting ready for his make or break moment.

-Line Break-

Percy's P.O.V

"So, you're finally cashing in that favor I owe you Percy?" Piper asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup." I said.

Now I bet you're all wondering why am I talking with Piper and about to use the favor she owed me for being an actor of the play? Well, I needed some advice on how to make things for my confession perfect such as were to do it, presents to give, flowers, etc. because despite my intellect and powers, I have absolutely no idea how to confess.

"So? What do you need?" Piper asked again.

I took a deep breath and said, "Remember at the beginning of the school year when you and Jason kept on bugging me that I had feelings for Annabeth?"

"Yeah, and you so vehemently denied it! I still call bullshit on that though!" Piper said with a teasing smirk.

"I guess you called right." I said.

Piper stared at me for a good 10 second with her expression going from blank to shock to squeal

"OH MY GOD!" Piper screamed so loud that I'm willing to bet I'd hear her even all the way up to Mars.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh my god! It was so painfully obvious, but you kept on denying it!" Piper squealed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes Piper you were right. So, can you calm down so that I can ask that favor?"

Piper calmed down after a while and gestured for me to continue.

"I want to ask how to set-up a good mood." I said.

"What?" Piper asked with a confused look.

I sighed "You know? Like flowers? Chocolates? Presents?"

"I know that Percy, but what I'm confused about is why do you need…" Piper began until she stopped.

"No freaking way!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to confess!" Piper shouted.

How in the world did she deduce that with just advice about material objects! Women's intuition if freaking terrifying!

"You're manning up to confess! Can this day get any better!" Piper squealed.

"Yes I am, so will you help me or just keep squealing?" I asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Of course, I'll help!" Piper said.

"Alright. So first, let's start with flowers. What do I get her?" I asked.

"That depends on what you want to say. If you're going romantic, then I suggest roses." Piper said.

Annabeth did like roses ever since we were kids, so this might just work.

"Alright. How many should I get?" I asked.

"Depends on what you want to convey. 3: I love, 6: I want to be yours, 9: I want to be with you forever." Piper said.

Easy

"I have my number." I said.

"Really? How many are you giving?" Piper asked with excitement.

"Secret." I teased.

"You're no fun! But I guess it's gonna be a surprise for everyone." Piper said.

"I need this to be private Pipes. I don't want any eavesdropper." I said.

"Why!? I wanna witness this romantic moment!" Piper whined.

"It's…. a little more complicated. I'll tell you all the details if this is successful." I said.

I need to tell my friends about my origin eventually, but I need confirmation that the one I love and care about the most can accept me first.

"Fine, I won't eavesdrop, and I'll make sure you two will have privacy." Piper relented.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, what else do you need?" Piper asked.

"I need advice if things go south." I said.

Piper's eyes went wide with shock when I said that and asked, "Do you honestly think that this won't work out for the two of you?"

"There's a big possibility that she only sees me as a friend you know." I said.

Piper stared at me for a good 4 seconds until she shrugged and asked, "So, you now know how many flowers you'll need to give, and I'll make sure no one knows about this little confession until you say it yourself. Anything else?

"An open area where there are no people." I said.

"The only place I can think about is the roof top. Unless you want to go outside of campus?" Piper asked.

"What's the probability that there will be no one in the roof top?" I asked.

Piper shrugged and said, "Pretty high. Most of the students will be too busy having fun in after the last dance."

I nodded and said, "I guess that's all. Thanks Pipes."

Piper hugged me and said, "Good luck. I know it will work out!"

"I really hope so." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to confess?" Piper asked.

"Rachel told me to take the risk, just like she did with me." I answered.

"Oh. So Rachel did confess after the play." Piper said.

"I was just scared to break the 8 years long friendship that we have. But I guess I really do need to man up and take the risk." I said.

"Then you better get ready! Chop – chop Superman!" Piper said and left.

"Superman." I said out loud. That could be my career when I grow up….nah.

 **The night of kings and queens**

Third Person P.O.V

It's Valentines day! Chocolates and roses were being given here there in the entire campus, even the teachers were in a cheery mood today that classes were more of free time and chatting about the upcoming dance tonight.

But the best part about this day is the early dismissal so that students can wash-up and prepare themselves for the dance.

Percy gave out chocolates to all his female friends, including Annabeth of course, as a sign of appreciation.

Percy reserved his ultimate gifts for Annabeth for the dance tonight

 **-Line Break- Night time-**

'This is my make or break night!' I thought.

I have everything prepared: My tux, the flowers, and an extra gift.

'You can do this.' I told myself.

"Don't you look handsome!" Mom said from the door.

"Thanks mom." I replied with a smile.

Mom walked towards me and checked for anything misplaced or wrong with my suit.

"All perfect!" Mom exclaimed as she pinched my cheeks.

"Now Percy listen, whatever happens tonight with Annabeth, know that I will always be here for you and I will always love my baby boy." Mom said.

I nodded. I already told mom after the play that I will confess to Annabeth, she was both ecstatic and fearful and always told me that she'll support him.

"Now get going Superman! Don't keep a girl waiting!" Mom said as she shooed me off.

I grinned and went to the parking lot.

'This is it.' I thought.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

I met up with my circle of friends in the gymnasium and I must say, everyone looked wonderful!

The girls were wearing lovely gowns while the guys looked elegant with their tux.

But Percy was nowhere to be seen so that made a little sad.

"Looking good girl!" Silena exclaimed.

"Right back at you!" I replied.

"Damn, if I weren't already in love with Calypso, I think I would have gone for you Annabeth." Leo said.

"Tough luck for you bud." Calypso said and slapped Leo's shoulder which caused everyone except Leo to laugh.

"Anyone seen Percy?" Frank asked.

"I think he's running late." Jason answered.

"And let Wise Girl walk the red carpet without an escort? Over my dead body." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. Percy was standing a few feet away from me and he looked absolutely stunning. His tux and bow tie matched the color of his jet-black hair, he was smiling the smile that I've known for 8 years that made me go nuts. And he had his hands behind his like he was hiding something.

"Damn Perce, you're gonna take the spotlight!" Grover said with a grin.

Percy just grinned at Grover and walked towards me.

"I got something for you." Percy said as he brought out his left hand.

It was a bouquet of 9 roses! Percy actually got me roses! The girls squealed so loud when they saw this while the guys whistled.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!" I said while smiling and taking the roses. Gosh I hope I wasn't blushing.

"And here's another one." Percy continued as he brought out his right hand.

It was a gift-wrapped box.

"Ohhh, open it!" everyone exclaimed.

I let Silena hold the bouquet and took the gift from Percy. I started unwrapping it and saw a Tiffany&Co. black box.

I may not know a lot about jewelry, but I know for certain that Tiffany&Co. is a luxurious brand.

"Judging from the look in your eyes and body language, you're about to tell my why I got that expensive gift for you. Let me just in advance right now that I wanted to buy it for you and there's no use complaining about it." Percy said.

Seaweed Brain really knows me well.

"Open it." Percy said.

I did as he asked and gasped. It was a Diamond Heart Pendant.

"Oh my gosh." Piper said as she saw the box's content.

Percy was simply smiling and took the necklace from the open box.

"May I?" Percy asked.

I felt my heart do a gymnastic routine. But I nodded and turned around.

Percy then placed the necklace on my neck. I'm pretty sure I'm red right down to the very roots of my hair.

I turned around and asked, "How do I look?"

Percy smiled and replied, "Beautiful."

I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but a faculty member went on stage and announced,

"Good evening students, I would like to ask everyone to please form a line outside so that we can begin the program."

Everyone started going outside and paired up with their respective partners.

Percy looked at me, held out his elbow, and asked, "Shall we?"

I wrapped my arm on his and replied, "We shall."

And the Valentine's Day dance started.

 **-Line Break-**

Third Person P.O.V

The party was in full blast. Food and drinks (non-alcoholic, were following the law here) were served by caterers hired by the school. There was a portion where students were given the chance to show case their musical talents on the stage while the other students danced to it. Some played instrumental while others sang.

"Yo wazup Half-Blood High!" Grover shouted when he walked up the stage.

Everyone was cheering and getting hyped by Grover's energy.

"Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank! Come up here and join me up stage!" Grover shouted.

The four who were called were vehemently shakings their head with a no gesture, but the crowd cheered their names and the girls practically shoved them on stage.

"You guys were gonna join one way or another." Grover said.

"I hate you Grover." Jason said as he took a mike stand.

"Now sing along with us because I know you guys know this song! **UPTOWN FUNK!** " Grover shouted to the crowd.

Everyone was cheering as the music stared playing. The five of were so in sync with each other that you'd think that they practiced this for months.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!)_

 _Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Don't believe me, just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

Everyone was dancing and hyped.

When the song ended, everyone was cheering for more.

"You people want some more?!" Grover shouted to the crowd which was met by cheers of yes.

"Well we've got to give the people what they want! Percy will take the lead for this one!" Grover exclaimed.

The crowd went wild some more.

"Well then, I hope you guys and gals know the song **SUGAR?** " Percy asked. Everyone started screaming yes in chorus.

"Let's get started." Percy said as the music played.

Percy's voice was at the very least, magical. Everyone loved it. And he sounded like Adam Levine while singing.

 _Sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar, yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

It like a concert for the five of them and no one was complaining.

The song ended, and crowd was cheering again.

"Now if you all would one more selfish request from me, I think we'd all love to see our Beauty and the Beast stars singing on stage am I right?!" Grover shouted.

" **YEAH!"** Everyone screamed.

"Come up here Annabeth!" Grover shouted as he, Leo, Jason, and Frank went down the stage and helped their girlfriends drag Annabeth to the stage.

Percy gave Annabeth a microphone and pulled her with him to the center.

Everyone was cheering and screaming "Beauty and the Beast!"

"Guess we have to sing that one for them." Percy said to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and faced the crowd.

 **(A.N. Classic or Modern take your pick. Italic for Annabeth, bold for Percy, both for both)**

 _Beauty and_ **The Beast**

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 **Just a little change**

 **Small to say the least**

 **Both a little scared**

 **Neither one prepared**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **Ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise**_

 _ **Ever just the same, oh**_

 _ **And ever a surprise, yeah**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **And ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oooooh**_

Theirs voices were magical. Some students were dancing a slow dance to the song while the others just watched in awe as Percy and Annabeth sang on stage.

The song ended and of course, everyone cheered.

Percy and Annabeth went down the stage and a Mr. Chiron went up to announce something.

"Well, it seems like everyone had a wonderful evening and I got to see many talents here on this stage that I hope will bloom even more in the future. But the evening is getting late and we will now commence the final part of the program, we will announce the Valentine King and Queen and of course the last dance, so please take your partners with you and hope for the best."

Mr. Chiron handed the Microphone to Dr. Apollo and his twin sister Ms. Artemis.

"Everyone looks lovely don't they sis?" Dr. Apollo asked.

"Indeed, they do brother. But one pair must stand out." Ms. Artemis said.

"And I have the results right here in my hand. The result was the product of both the votes of the faculty and the students themselves. So without further ado, let's announce the winner." Dr. Apollo said as he opened the envelope.

"Half-Blood High's Valentine King and Queen is…." Dr. Apollo stopped with a dramatic pause.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE!" Dr. Apollo shouted.

Everyone cheered and screamed with joy when the pair was announced.

Both Percy and Annabeth were dumbstruck and frozen in shock.

"Percy is king!" Jason said as he ruffled Percy's hair.

"Congratulations girl!" Rachel squealed as she hugged Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in shock for a few moments and their shocked turned into a face splitting grin.

"We won Wise Girl!" Percy shouted as he hugged and twirled Annabeth around.

All Annabeth could do was laugh out loud in joy.

"Come up here you two and sit on your thrones as we crown you king and queen." Dr. Apollo said from the stage.

Percy and Annabeth got up the stage and the were crowned. Everyone kept on cheering.

"Now let's give the floor for the King and Queen as the start off the last dance." Dr. Apollo said.

 **(A.N Insert any slow music you like)**

Percy and Annabeth went to the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone else started to follow after a few seconds.

The dance was slow and steady. Percy and Annabeth danced gracefully just like they did during the play. And both were in bliss in each other's arms.

"Mind coming with me to the roof top after the dance?" Percy asked Annabeth in a whisper.

"I don't mind, but why?" Annabeth asked.

"I… need to tell you something." Percy said as he twirled her.

Annabeth had a puzzled look on her fac for a while, but she nodded.

Percy smiled and said, "Thanks."

And they danced until the party ended.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

I was in the rooftop first. The others wanted to congratulate Annabeth some more, so she had to stay behind for a while. I didn't really mind so I just went ahead.

I stood by the railings and watched as students and teachers drove back to their respective houses.

I heard footsteps coming up the rooftop. I X-rayed through the wall and saw Annabeth walking up.

'This is it.' I thought to myself.

Annabeth entered the rooftop and was smiling at me.

"Sorry I'm late Percy." Annabeth apologized.

"I alright." I replied.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Annabeth asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Two things actually. But the second one will depend on your answer to the first one."

Annabeth frowned in confusion and said, "O….kay"

I took another deep breath and started, "Remember that time when I saved you from that van that was about to crush you? How I got next to you and pushed it with my bare hands."

Annabeth nodded.

"That wasn't adrenaline rush, that was…me being me." I said.

"….What?" Annabeth asked.

"I can do things that humans can't do. I can lift an entire mountain and not break a sweat. I can run around the world a hundred times over before you can even blink. I can fly all the way to the sun and back in matter of minutes. I can see everything in the world with my different visions. I can hear every heart beat in this planet if I wanted to. And so much more" I explained.

To prove a point, I started to float 7 feet off the ground where I was standing.

Annabeth stared at me in shock and with her mouth opened.

"…So you're saying that you have superpowers?" Annabeth asked.

"That's a part of it." I said while landing.

"But what I'm saying is that I am not human." I continued.

"Then…what are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not from this planet. Mom said that I crash landed from the stars that she was staring at while being inside a space pod." I said.

"So…you're an alien." Annabeth asked.

I nodded while looking at her.

Annabeth was staring at me.

"How come you're telling me this?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled and said, "Because other than mom, you are the one I trust the most Annabeth."

Annabeth continued staring at me.

"I'll understand if you reject me now. I'm an alien, a freak who showed up and tricked you into thinking that I was one of you and…" I started but Annabeth placed a finger on my lip to shut me up.

"Percy, why would you think that I will reject you?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I'm not human." I said.

"If that's what you think, then you really are a seaweed brain. Did you really think that just because I found out that you are not from this planet that I would go batshit crazy and abandon you? No way in hell would I do that! We've known each other for 8 years Percy! That's half our lifetime already!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I was shocked. I didn't think that Annabeth would accept me so easily. I really did underestimate her understanding.

"Besides! I think you're even cooler now! We used to talk about superheroes and now you have those powers!" Annabeth said with a smile.

"So… You won't cast me out?" I asked for confirmation.

Annabeth smiles and said, "Of course not Seaweed Brain! You're my friend… My friend from the stars!"

I laughed in joy and relief. That was scary!

"So, does my answer to your first reveal allow me to know the second one?" Annabeth asked.

Oh yeah, there's still that.

"Yes." I said.

Annabeth gestured for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and said the words that I have always wanted to tell her.

"I love you Annabeth."

-Line Break-

Annabeth's P.O.V

"I love you Annabeth." Percy said.

I was frozen on the spot. Did I just hear that right? Did I just hear my best friend who revealed himself to be an alien, my best friend who I fell in love with during Christmas or maybe even longer, say that he loved me?

"Are you…. Serious Seaweed Brain?" I asked. Still unsure if I heard it right.

Percy nodded and said, "As serious as one can be. Those 9 roses I gave you means 'I want to be yours forever'."

I simply stared at him for another few seconds.

"How long?" I asked.

"I was aware of it when we were 14, but I think it goes even way before that…. I would go as far as to say since the day we first met that I may have had a crush on you." Percy answered.

That long… even when I was dating Luke.

"I'm the reason why you never dated anyone?" I asked.

Percy scratched the back of his head and said, "About 97% of it. The other 3% was because I had no idea how to flirt with girls."

I managed to smile at that.

Percy then looked at me and said, "Look, if you can't look at me more than just a friend then I'll respect that and…"

Oh no, I didn't give him a reply to his confession yet and now he's starting to create his defensive walls.

'I need to stop him' I thought, and my body went auto pilot.

I walked towards him and did the thing that I thought would shut him up instantly.

I kissed him with all my heart and soul poured into it.

Percy was shocked but after a few seconds, he placed his arms around me and kissed back with just as much passion as I did.

A minute passed before we separated. I was breathing hard.

Percy was staring at me and I found myself mesmerized by his handsome face.

And then I realized that I still didn't give a reply.

"I love you to Percy." I said.

-Line Break-

Percy's P.O.V

"I love you to Percy." Annabeth said.

Nothing will ever beat the perfection of this night. The one I loved for so long, loves me back! It took all my willpower not to fly to Pluto in pure happiness.

"This took way too long to happen." I said.

"I was idiot for not noticing what I had right in front of me." Annabeth said.

"It doesn't matter Annabeth, you're here with me now." I said.

"True." Annabeth said as she tiptoed to give me another kiss. A kiss which I returned.

We separated and looked at the New York Skyline from the railings. Annabeth in between my arms.

"Our friends are so going to freak out when they find out that we're together now." I said.

"The boys yes, but the girls will most likely squeal only. They already know that I loved you." Annabeth said.

"Oh. So that's why Piper was confident that we'll work out." I said.

"Piper knew?" Annabeth asked.

"Only about me confessing my feelings, not my origin. I had to ask her about flower symbolisms and to keep the others from hounding us." I said.

"I see." Annabeth said.

We stared in silence for a few moments.

"We should get going, I'll take you home." I said as I let her go.

"Wait….can you…um… fly me home?" Annabeth asked bashfully.

Oh god she's so cute.

I laughed and kiss her.

I then carried her bridal style and said, "Alright my queen. You better hold on tight."

Annabeth laughed and held onto me tight.

"I'll never let go." Annabeth whispered to me.

"And I'll also never let you go Annabeth." I said.

And we soared to the sky.

 **Happily, ever after**

Third Person P.O.V

The weekend was a blur for Percy and Annabeth. Finally in each other's arms, the new couple made the best out of it. First thing that happened was that they explained their relationship to Sally first.

"My dream couple has finally been realized!" Sally squealed as she hugged Percy and Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth smiled and laughed at Sally's antics.

"Mr. Alien here is hard not to love Sally." Annabeth said.

"Thank you, Annabeth, for accepting Percy for what he is." Sally said with tears.

"Aw, don't cry Sally." Annabeth said while hugging Sally.

After that, Percy and Annabeth video messaged Frederick to tell the news.

"Dear Lord at long last! I've been shipping you two ever since Christmas!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Thanks dad." Annabeth said.

"Now Percy, I entrust my daughter to you, but I don't want her getting pregnant early so you better control yourself or else there will be consequences." Frederick said to Percy.

"Dad!" Annabeth shouted with a blush.

"You can count on me sir." Percy said. But there was a small blush on his face.

"Good." Frederick replied.

Other things that happened on the weekend is that there were lots of dates. Both wouldn't let go of each other even for a second. And there was kissing. Lots and lots kissing.

Percy and Annabeth's minds finally cleared up when Monday arrived. But they were still all over each other.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy's P.O.V

This cafeteria serves one of the best burgers in the world! Or maybe I'm just so happy that my senses are going haywire.

"It's kinda funny to look at you smiling while scarfing down those burgers." Grover said.

"Did something good happen Perce?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I replied.

"Oh? Details please." Piper asked with a knowing smirk.

I was about to explain when I heard Annabeth shout out my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. Smiling at me in a way that made me want to melt into a puddle.

I stood up and smiled.

When Annabeth reached, she instantly tiptoed, placed her arms around my neck, and kiss me. I kiss which I returned.

A collective gasp rang out from our table, but I was little distracted, so I ignored it.

After a few seconds, Annabeth and I pulled back. I glanced at the other's expression and ended laughing hard. All of them had their eyes and mouth wide open with shock.

When I finally caught my breath, I sat back down on my chair and Annabeth sat beside me.

It took a few seconds before anyone spoke up.

"Holy shit!" Leo said.

"Our Percabeth finally happened." Silena said.

"You guys treat it like its some sort of divine revelation." I said.

"Are you freaking kidding me! We've been waiting for this to happen for years!" Frank exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "Well, I guess it finally happened."

The girls then squealed and said, "We're happy for you girl!"

"Finally manned up huh Perce?" Grover said.

"Yeah. It was time I got the balls to take the risk." I replied.

"I told you it would work out!" Piper said.

Everyone kept on talking after that. But for the entire time, me and Annabeth held hands.

-Line Break-

Percy's P.O.V

We all planned to meet up and hang out, but the others made up some lame excuses and bailed out on us ("I have to go buy a math book" was Leo's stupid excuse. He hates math!)

So it ended up with only me and Annabeth walking around the park. It was pretty empty, so we sat down in one of the benches while Annabeth cuddled up next to me.

I watched the setting sun and glanced at Annabeth. The sun set seem to turn her hair into glittering gold. I was mesmerized.

"I am one lucky alien." I whispered to no one in particular.

"What?" Annabeth asked as she turned her stormy gray eyes towards me.

"Nothing." I said while kissing her forehead.

"Tell me." Annabeth said.

"Nah." I replied.

"Please?" Annabeth with puppy dog eyes.

I just smiled but said nothing.

"Pretty Please."

I shook my head.

"Pretty Pretty Please?

I'm starting get a sense of de ja vu here.

"Pretty Pretty Pretty Please?"

Ah yes, five years ago on "date night"

"Adding another pretty isn't going change anything you know." I said with a smirk.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Pretty please babe?"

I laughed and kissed her lips. She was so adorable.

"I said that I was one lucky alien." I said.

"Why is that?" Annabeth asked.

"I was treated as a son by a woman who knew nothing of me except that I was an alien. And now, I finally have my best friend in my arms." I said.

"Oh you sap. I'm nothing special you know. I'm the lucky one here because you could have chosen from the hundreds of girls in school that liked you and yet you waited for me." Annabeth said.

"Nothing special huh?" I said while kissing her.

I started singing _Nothing on you by BoB_ softly.

Annabeth cuddled close to me while I sang. I could hear her heart beat going fast.

I finished singing and said to Annabeth, "I love you Wise Girl, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. But for the first time, I didn't panic at the sight of a crying Annabeth.

"I love you to Seaweed Brain. I love my friend from the stars." Annabeth said.

I rest my case. I will live and love this girl for the rest of my life.

'And there was no way I was letting her go.'

The end!

 **At long last it's finished! It was short ride people, but I really enjoyed making this and waiting for your reviews to pop up in my wall. I hope you all enjoyed the story! It's a double chapter release so the next one is the epilogue!**


	8. Epilogue

**Double chapter release! Epilogue for everyone. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S Go back to the previous chapter if you clicked here by accident!**

 **Ten years later.**

Third Person P.O.V

A lot of things have happened over the ten years of our characters' lives namely:

Grover and Juniper got married and had started an environmental organization that protected wildlife and forests. They also have 2 children named Teresa (6) and Andrew (3)

Jason and Piper also got married. Jason became a Pilot while Piper dove into acting just like her father. They 1 child, a girl named Andrea (2)

Frank and Hazel got married as well. They weren't blessed with a child yet, but they are trying. They both manage a successful jewelry store that was on the rise to being one of the top brands.

Leo and Calypso were married but also had no kids. Leo owns a mechanic shop that does repairs and customizations while Calypso has her flower shop.

Silena and Charles were married and had beautiful boy-girl twins named Madison(3) and Mason(3). Charles plays in the IFAF while Silena started her own brand of clothes.

But what about our beloved MC and FMC, Percy and Annabeth? Well.

Percy Jackson inherited the multi-billion-dollar company of his mother, Jackson Enterprise, and turned it to the first ever multi-trillion-dollar company.

Using his superior alien mind and unlimited energy, Percy created a new element from the space pod that he landed on. Naming it Vibranium, allowing for a massive advancement of technology in the world. The one restriction he imposed is that Vibranium will not be used for weaponry and war.

Percy also created a power generator that he called "The infinity core". A generator that created an unlimited, self-sustaining, and clean energy. A tool that the world needed. Jackson Enterprise now had the monopoly of the worlds power supply.

Percy also had his legendary philanthropy. Using billions to give people access to quality education, housing, and a better life.

But that's not all what Percy was doing. He was also a part-time superhero. He had no official superhero name, but the tabloids called him "Superman". He didn't settle for crime fighting or rescuing people with his superhero persona, he flew all over the world capturing terrorist leader and country by country's most wanted people and handed them over to their respective authorities for judgement. No one except Sally, Annabeth and the circle of friends knew about his part-time work(Percy told his friends about his origin after graduation and they all accepted him).

Annabeth on the other hand became a very successful architect and led a project that created the second 1km tower which she called Olympus. She gained fame and recognition thanks to this achievement.

Percy and Annabeth are living together but are still boyfriend and girlfriend. They were busy with their careers that they decided to not get married yet. But this didn't mean that their loved died out, on the contrary, their love for each other was so solid, that not even million exploding stars can shake it.

It was now their 10th year anniversary as a couple and Percy planned something special.

-Line Break-

Percy's P.O.V

I was home early tonight, and I decided to cook some dinner for Annabeth and me and set up the table. I know that she would love to relax after a long day on her work.

"Are you ready for this mister Jackson?" The A.I in the house asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm good Gideon." I replied.

I created Gideon in order to help me in work. I may have super powers, but I can't flaunt them off to everyone, so I had an A.I help me.

"Miss Chase has arrived sir." Gideon said.

Sure enough the door opened and revealed a tired looking but still beautiful Annabeth.

"Hey." I said while walking towards her and giving her a kiss.

"Hey Perce. Work was murder." Annabeth said as she sat down.

"Hungry?" I asked while gesturing towards the table.

"I'm always hungry for your cooking." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Good." I said as I set the food down.

We talked about our day during dinner, with Gideon occasionally cracking some joke which caused us to laugh.

"Happy Anniversary." I said.

"Yes. I can't believe we've been in a relationship for this long." Annabeth said.

"I've got something for you." I said as I pulled a big box out of a drawer.

"Percy, I thought we agreed to not give gifts anymore?" Annabeth whined.

"I know, but this one is special so can you please open it?" I pleaded while standing up.

"Oh alright." Annabeth said as she took the box and started unwrapping it.

Inside was…. Another gift-wrapped box.

"Seaweed Brain! You did not just pull a gift over a gift thing on me!" Annabeth shouted with annoyance.

I tried my best not to laugh but I couldn't help grinning.

"Keep opening please." I said.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance and started opening box after box after box.

And finally, there was on small gift-wrapped box.

"This better be the final one!" Annabeth said in an annoyed tone.

I smiled and went behind her.

Annabeth unwrapped the box and there was velvet box. She opened and gasped.

Inside the box was diamond ring and had "Forever yours" engraved on the inside.

"Percy….is this what I think it is?" Annabeth asked me as she turned around.

I took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, the love of my life, my partner in crime, my best friend since we were 8, my concert buddy, my everything…. I want to spend the rest of life with you." I said while looking at her eyes.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, but I didn't mind and continued.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth replied immediately, "Yes, yes, yes, and a billion yes!"

I smiled with joy and relief and slipped the ring on her ring finger. I stood up and gave Annabeth the best kiss I could muster, putting all my love for her in it and she responded with the same passion.

We pulled back and rest our forehead on each other.

"Thank you." I said.

"No," She said, "Thank you Percy. For being with me for so long."

"Like I said before, I will always and forevermore love you." I said.

And we kissed one more time.

True end.

 **And so, we close this story. I hope you all enjoyed My friend from the stars and I hope to see you all again. I have plans for a new story, but I don't know when it will come to fruition. But most likely I'll be doing one shots of Percabeth.**

 **Now this the moment I'm going to rant.**

 **I said it on the first chapter that I got inspired by FrictionFiction108's story called "Just Friends" and true enough, I kept on going back on his story to get some plot on what to write. But I also added many movie, book, and comics references in the story in order to build this up.**

 **Now why did I give Percy Superman powers? I actually wanted to make a story were Percy was a demigod son of Poseidon and a Kryptonian alien survivor Sally Jackson. But I didn't go through with it because I would have to re-write the books to suite my plot and that would have been hard and time-consuming, and time is something that college students don't really have.**

 **But I wanted Percy in this story to be physically and mentally dominant over everyone, so I decided on Superman for the thing.**

 **And that ends my rant. I hope to see you all again on my future fanfics!**

 **Until we meet again guys!**


End file.
